Post Tenebrax, Lux
by manelor
Summary: Fic traduit maintenant par DarkSev ...
1. Chapter 1

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction sur mon couple fétiche du moment, Hermione & Severus. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, normalement mais je ferais ce que je peux. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira comme il me plait grandement de la traduire.

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**« L'heureux hasard est la chance de trouver des choses que nous ignorions chercher au départ. » **

**- Glauco Ortolano**

La station Waterloo durant les heures de pointe était dans un chaos vraiment total et cela à chaque fois. Vraiment, pensa Hermione en se faufilant parmi la foule, elle était une idiote d'être là alors qu'elle le savait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin d'utiliser les transports moldus en plus et étant donné que c'était les vacances d'été, il n'y avait aucune véritable raison pour qu'elle voyage. Faisant son chemin parmi les hordes de personnes rassemblaient en dessous des grands écrans montrant les arrivées et les départs des trains, elle ne prêta pas trop attention à son environnement, se concentrant plutôt sur son but qui était de sortir de cette station et de trouver une tasse de café qui ne couterait pas un bras suite à cette inattention, elle fonça directement dans quelqu'un, alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un kiosque à journaux.

L'homme avec qui elle venait d'entrer en collision siffla brusquement, se recula brusquement, essayant d'éviter de renverser son propre café. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui présenta ses excuses en se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'elle vit enfin son visage fronçant les sourcils, il la regarda en retour et son grognement la coupa au milieu de ses excuses. Ils se fixèrent tous deux dans un silence abasourdi alors que son esprit marchait à toute allure pour essayer de saisir la signification de ce qu'elle voyait c'était comme si le monde tournait enfin sur le bon axe.

Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance pour savoir comment interpréter les émotions dans ses yeux sombres, autre que sa colère glaciale, son dédain méprisant ou son amusement malveillant, mais là tout de suite elle pouvait voir un choc à l'état pur, suivit de près par de l'inquiétude qui s'effaça rapidement pour faire place à une certaine fatiguée pleine de résignation. Elle prit un moment pour se relever et levais les yeux vers lui, luttant pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Il la regardait comme la dernière où elle l'avait vu, mais d'une façon sensiblement différente qu'elle ne saurait comment noter cette subtile nuance.

Ce nez crochu distinctif était toujours plus ou moins le même, bien que sa bosse soit légèrement déformée de part la guerre et ses soucis, mais d'autres traits de son visage avaient changés. En tant que parfaite fille de dentiste, elle remarqua qu'il avait essayé de réparer les dommages causés à ses dents, qui n'étaient plus jaunies bien qu'un peu de travers par endroit, encore. Les cheveux gras qui avaient pratiquement été sa marque de fabrique semblaient plus propres maintenant, bien qu'ils tombent encore en des mèches épaisses autour de son visage ; il avait une mince cicatrice blanchâtre au-dessus de son œil gauche et elle remontait jusque dans ses cheveux. Un ou deux cheveux gris faisaient leur apparition dans ses cheveux d'ordinaire noir, mais pas beaucoup. Sa peau était toujours pâle, mais pas aussi jaune que dans ses souvenirs ; sans sa robe de sorcier, elle pouvait voir ô combien il était mince. Son visage semblait décharné et les ombres au-dessous de ses yeux profondes. Il semblait ... Fatigué.

Il était habillé dans des vêtements moldus et à la différence de beaucoup de sorciers, il semblait vraiment se fondre dans la masse. Son jeans était neuf, bien que descendant bas sur ses hanches et avec un trou au genou gauche. Il portait des bottines noires et un tee-shirt éclaboussé de peinture. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il y avait un bandage sportif autour de son bras gauche, s'étendant de la moitié de son bras jusqu'au coude et presque jusqu'au poignet. Alors que ses yeux passèrent sur son visage une nouvelle fois, elle vit deux petites choses en train de s'effacer, comme des cicatrices sur sa gorge. Elles étaient là depuis qu'il avait été attaqué dans la cabane hurlante. C'était vraiment lui.

Maintenant, je l'ai vraiment perdu. Je commence à avoir des hallucinations. Rogue est mort. Elle devrait le savoir ; Elle l'avait vu mourir, il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Cependant la ressemblance était étrange et frappante - oh, il avait de nouvelles cicatrices et il semblait plus vieux, mais il ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé que Severus Rogue serait, dix ans plus tard. Et il était inconfortablement vrai que son corps n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré. Au moment où ils étaient arrivés pour le sauver dans la cabane hurlant – et à leur honte à tous, qui n'avaient pas été là quand il en avait le plus besoin – ils ne trouvèrent rien sauf une grande marre de sang et les fragments de sa baguette magique brisée.

Il y eut des recherches au fil des ans, elle se souvenant alors qu'elle continuait de fixer cet homme. Elle ressentait surtout de la culpabilité, comme l'Ordre en avait ressenti quand ils s'étaient rendus compte combien ils lui devaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Aucun indice n'avait jamais été trouvé et ils avaient finalement abandonné. Personne ne pouvait rester cacher pendant une décennie alors que la moitié du monde sorcier est à sa recherche – de plus, il avait fait la couverture de plusieurs journaux médiatiques – et elle en était venue à se demander, elle, où un espion réputé comme étant professionnel se cacherait, s'il savait qu'il était recherché.

« La vue vous plait-elle ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans aucune réelle émotion dans ses mots. La voix était presque exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs, la même voix trainante, peut-être légèrement plus calme, plus enrouée et sans méchanceté et hostilité dans celle-ci.

Secouant la tête, incrédule, Hermione le regarda fixement. « C'est vraiment vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Marmonna-t-elle doucement. « Vous êtes vraiment là. »

« À moins que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. » Répondit-il de manière sarcastique. « Et comme j'en fais rarement, je doute fortement que je commence à rêver de vous par la même occasion, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas encore perdu totalement l'esprit, je crois. »

Bon, c'était bien le Rogue dont elle se rappelait. « Vous me permettez tout de même d'être un peu sous le choc. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Il y a à peine deux minutes, je pensais encore que vous étiez mort ! » Il y avait tant de questions bourdonnant dans son esprit qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même par quoi elle devait commencer. Alors elle parla sans réfléchir. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder la station de métro bondée à cette heure de la journée et fit un vague signe de la main en pointant un point imaginaire et très vaste. « Regardez autour de vous. Pensez-vous que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes nous remarque ? Pensez-vous que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes pensent à quelque chose d'autre qu'à leur destination finale ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé, mais elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Il y avait quelque chose d'anonyme d'être au milieu de cette foule. Après le geste de sa main, elle regarda autour d'eux et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il reprenait sa marche se figeant, elle se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face et il roula des yeux. « Ne soyez pas stupide. Je ne vais pas dégainer ma baguette magique et vous jeter un sort en plein milieu de la station de métro bondée de Waterloo. De plus, si j'avais l'intention de vous nuire, je l'aurais fais dès que je vous ai reconnu, alors que vous continuiez à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme une carpe sortie de l'eau. »

« Vous avez été aussi choqué que moi, je vous rappelle. » Essaya-t-elle de lui répliquer, piquée au vif. Il ne répondit pas au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons brusquement et s'éloigna dans la foule. Pris de surprise, elle se raidit un instant avant de se ruer à sa suite alors qu'elle le rattrapa au bout d'un long marathon, elle remarqua qu'il boitait. « Attendez ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je veux vous parler. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais supposer que _moi_, j'ai envie de vous parler ? » Demanda-t-il tout en se retournant pour lui faire face. « En fait, je ... » Ses yeux suivirent la trace de quelque chose sur son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait de parler brusquement se retournant pour voir ce qu'il regardait, elle entendit un mouvement et se retourna vivement pour le voir disparaitre une nouvelle fois parmi la foule.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante_, se dit-elle en plein dégout, sachant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle le pourchasse et pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'elle en avait envie. Il était plus proche de la sortie qu'elle ; il trouverait un endroit discret et transplanerait. Elle ne le rattraperait jamais. Toujours abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sillonna parmi la foule et suivit la même direction que lui, essayant d'analyser la situation à l'aide de son esprit logique. Après tout ce temps ... Rogue, vivant.

Oo°oO

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, elle le perdit dans la foule de personnes présentes durant ses heures de pointes au métro de Londres et renonça finalement tout en se dirigeant jusqu'à chez elle, extrêmement pensive. Une chose était certaine ; si Rogue se trimballait dans le Londres Moldu, c'était donc qu'il devait vivre ici, mais où. S'il n'avait pas été retrouvé en neuf ans, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Et elle pouvait à peine le blâmer ; après Voldemort, il était presque le sorcier le plus détesté du monde. Ce n'était pas juste, elle le savait maintenant, mais elle devait admettre qu'avant d'avoir vu les souvenirs qu'il avait donné dans la pensine de Dumbledore, elle le détestait comme personne, elle aussi.

Très peu de personnes avaient vu ces souvenirs, en vérité. Harry avait insisté pour que tout ceci reste secret. Protéger sa vie personnelle, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour cet homme - bien que, certes, Harry avait dit à brûle-pourpoint le plus grand secret devant le champ de bataille tout entier ; Heureusement, le monde sorcier dans son ensemble ne savait pas encore tout. Moins d'une douzaine de personnes avaient vu ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces souvenirs Hermione faisait partie des très rares personnes qui avaient tout vu. Ils avaient réhabilité son nom autant qu'ils le pouvaient, déclarant qu'ils avaient la preuve irréfutable que Rogue était de leur côté après tout et ils avaient même fais publier la retranscription de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Albus au sujet de la mort de Dumbledore, comme quoi il avait demandé à Severus de le tuer et où il avait expliqué pourquoi, mais la perte de Dumbledore et les horreurs qui étaient arrivées à Poudlard pendant la dernière années du trio avaient laissé des cicatrices bien trop profondes pour qu'elles guérissent totalement. Bien que la bonne moitié, voire tout le monde sorcier était concerné, Rogue était et restera pour eux un bandit dont la mort avait été trop facile.

Les membres survivants de l'Ordre voyaient les choses différemment maintenant. Comme la directrice, McGonagall avait passé de longues heures à parler avec le portrait de Dumbledore et aussi ceux des anciens directeurs de l'école ; ils leur avaient tout confirmé ce que l'Ordre commençait tout juste à comprendre, comme quoi ils devaient énormément à cet homme qu'ils avaient tous tant détestés pendant des années. Sans lui, c'était sûr que tout aurait été perdu d'avance. Au cours de ces discussions, beaucoup plus de choses furent révélés, beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en demandaient au départ et surtout sur ce qu'il avait dû supporter pour eux - « Et je sais que je n'étais pas au courant du pire dans tout ça, » avait tristement dit Albus. « Il n'en parlait jamais et ne demandait jamais d'aide. »

Penser aux portraits ramena Hermione au sujet le plus important. Indépendamment des circonstances, Rogue avait légitimement été le Directeur pendant une année, reconnu par l'école de Poudlard elle-même. À la différence d'Ombrage, qui n'était rentrée qu'en force, le château avait reconnu Rogue comme étant son maître. S'il avait été tué dans la Cabane, il serait mort dans ses fonctions et son portrait serait sûrement apparu dans le bureau avec les autres. Albus avait refusé de confirmer ou de nier cette théorie, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la réponse et à la fin ils avaient arrêtées d'y penser. Recherche Arrêtée. Ils avaient tous perdu l'espoir de le retrouver – encore une fois.

Ils avaient tous ressentis une très grande culpabilité de toute façon. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti les jours suivant sa mort. Ça avait été presque un soulagement pour tout le monde quand les recherches stoppèrent. Personne ne voulait vraiment le trouver. Qu'auraient-ils dit ? « Oups, désolé » ? Non, peut-être qu'il était meilleur pour tout le monde qu'il soit mort.

Et maintenant elle l'avait vu, vivant et – pas très bien certes, mais aussi bien que possible vu l'état actuel de sa situation. La question était maintenant de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire à son sujet ? Si elle pouvait persuader quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas folle et qu'il était vraiment vivant, peut-être pourrait-elle le retrouver ? Elle doutait cependant que le ministère chercher à le retrouver. Ils étaient plus efficaces maintenant que pendant la guerre, mais guère plus, certainement pas assez pour traquer un espion qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie à apprendre à se cacher. Recherche un espion de manière officielle n'amènerait aucun résultat probants, elle le savait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être trouvé.

Ou était-il ? Je ne savais même pas déchiffrer ses expressions quand je le voyais, alors entrer dans sa tête. Je ne pense même pas que quelqu'un ait réussit à le percer à jour, de toute sa vie. C'était un problème. S'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, sûrement qu'il serait mieux de respecter son choix et de le laisser vivre la vie qu'il s'était bâtie durant toutes ses années. Mais il méritait tellement mieux que ça. Enfin, Hermione se décida. Elle essaierait de le retrouver toute seule, de son propre chef. Si elle réussissait, alors seulement là elle s'inquiéterait des répercutions de son acte envers la personne intéressée.

Oo°oO

« Harry, c'est moi. »

« Bonjour, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. Ça va te sembler un peu étrange, par contre. »

« Continue. »

« J'ai besoin d'une copie de tout ce que le Ministère a sur Rogue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne me croirais pas. »

« Essaye toujours. »

« D'accord ... Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant. Je veux essayer de le retrouver. »

Il y eut un long silence. « Hermione … »

« Je sais que ça semble fou. Je sais que c'est probablement impossible, après tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi je ne rends pas tout ça officiel. C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire pour moi, pour passer le temps avant de passer à autre chose, définitivement – Dis-toi que c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur si tu préfères. S'il te plait, Harry. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il est vivant ? »

« J'ai très bon espoir. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir si je peux le retrouver, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Tu m'aideras ? »

« Tu sais que je t'aiderais. Je t'enverrais ce que tu demandes aussi vite que possible. Tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées et préviens-moi dès que tu as une piste sérieuse. »

« Je le ferais. Merci, Harry. Ne le dis à personne par contre, s'il te plait ? J'ai probablement tord d'espérer. »

« Bien. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin. »

Oo°oO

Où devait-elle commencer ses recherches ? Au moins elle savait qu'il était toujours en Grande-Bretagne, ou qu'il y avait été. Penser comme ça était cependant contreproductif Si elle devait chercher au-delà des frontières britanniques, elle ne le trouverait jamais. La pensée comme ça était contreproductive; si elle a dû chercher plus loin que des frontières britanniques, elle ne le trouverait jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas dans le cœur de Londres, où à proximité de sorciers ou de maisons sorcières. Il ne serait probablement dans aucune des grandes villes où des endroits réputés de la ville, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas complètement sûre – elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien, pas quand c'était de cet homme qu'elle parlait.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup passé de temps à pouvoir l'observer en fait, seulement pendant les examens – ce qui n'était vraiment pas beaucoup – et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait pu observer de lui durant les années où elle avait été son élève – ce qui était encore plus dur que précédemment. C'était l'homme le plus discret qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ; elle avait plus appris en seulement dix minutes alors qu'elle regardait dans la pensine qu'en sept ans à le côtoyer presque tous les jours. S'il y avait eu un piste sérieuse avec son ancienne maison à Spinner's End, ça n'avait donné aucun résultat Quand le Ministère avait fouillé la maison quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre, ils n'avaient trouvé que des tas de cendres. Ça ne pouvait pas être prouvé, mais le consensus général avait insisté pour que la version officielle véhicule l'idée que c'était impossible que ça soit Rogue qui ait fait ça. Ses collègues avaient reconnu que c'était trop spectaculaire, trop évident.

Il semblait alors plus probable qu'il vive comme un Moldu. Il portait des vêtements Moldu quand elle l'avait vu et il n'avait clairement pas vu de Guérisseur depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour vivre dans le monde Moldue, il avait eu besoin d'une pièce d'identité, un faux nom, peut-être. Cela lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir paraitre quelqu'un d'autre ; Etant une née-Moldu, elle avait exactement en tête la meilleure façon de le retrouver et elle s'installa devant son ordinateur une semaine après avoir prit cette décision et se connecta à Internet. Peu importe combien il était bon pour se cacher, elle doutait qu'il sache comment se cacher électroniquement parlant.

Pas étonnant pour un sou, il n'y avait aucunement le nom de Severus Rogue qui apparaissait dans les archives sur Internet. Hermione le savait déjà, mais cela ne coutait rien d'essayer. La recherche du nom Rogue afficha plusieurs réponses, y compris par rapport à la mort de ses parents, mais il utilisait sans doute un nom différent. En laissant pensivement un doigt sur le dessus du clavier, elle regarda fixement avec des yeux vides l'écran, réfléchissant longuement. Rogue était quelqu'un avec des secrets mais aussi des habitudes, et durant le laps de temps où elle l'avait connu, elle avait su – comme beaucoup de personne – que la création d'un pseudonyme se terminait généralement par quelque chose de lié à sa véritable identité ou y ressemblant de près. Le prince de sang-mêlé … Elle prit ses notes de nouveau et dis minutes plus tard, elle trouva le nom de Tobias Prince.

Oo°oO

Ça lui prit une autre semaine pour vérifier toutes les adresses qu'elle avait pu trouver à ce nom. Celle qu'elle avait entre les mains était la dernière de sa liste et alors qu'elle regardait la façade délavée du bâtiment devant elle, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il semblait que son idée de départ soit fausse ; elle devrait inventer un autre nom pour le rechercher. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ; De tous les endroits où Severus Rogue pouvait se cacher, il était fort peu probable que ça soit ici. Bien que c'était bien sur le dernier endroit à regarder si on rechercher quelqu'un. Elle réprima un sourire ; A quoi s'était-elle attendue, un hôtel particulier à la mode Gothique en train de tomber en ruines ? Reprenant son souffle, elle marcha jusque dans le hall et s'approcha d'un homme en surpoids, avec une calvitie naissante, et qui semblait être le réceptionniste.

« Excusez-moi. Je cherche Tobias Prince ? »

Il grogna. « Oh, lui. Il est installé de l'autre côté de l'hôtel. Emplacement 57. » Sans lever ses yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire, il lui remit un morceau de papier sale qui s'avérait être une carte de pass pour caravane. « Il n'aime pas les gens, si vous vendez des trucs ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Il est là depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques années, peut-être. Il est arrivé avec son fourgon, il paye juste le loyer pour le terrain. Je ne le vois pas sortir beaucoup. » Il tourna alors une autre page d'un geste décidé, précisant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

Hermione regarda plus attentivement le pass et suivit la route jusqu'à un coin éloigné où une vieille caravane était stationnée, d'une apparence un peu miteuse et en totale contradiction avec le terrain entretenu autour. Ainsi donc, c'était là la cachette de Rogue ? Se cacher de l'autre côté d'un hôtel miteux sous un banal sortilège de désillusion. Elle resta figée pendant quelques minutes et regarda le fourgon. Si c'était là qu'il se cachait, elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait pas caché son fourgon ; il n'avait même pas utilisé de sorts repousse-Moldus, ce qui était en soi assez banal comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle était sur le point de renoncer quand une vieille jeep air arriva vers elle et se plaça juste à côté du fourgon.

C'était Rogue. Sa jambe semblait plus mal en point que la dernière fois, alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et ouvrait la portière. Il ouvrit la caravane et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle resta coite pendant quelques secondes alors que le crépuscule commençait à tomber, et elle s'arma de sa vieille paire d'Omnioculars, se mettant du côté opposé sur le terrain en terre battue pour observer le fourgon attentivement.

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie et qu'elle s'était presque convaincu que c'était une erreur, la porte latérale s'ouvrit et il marcha à l'extérieur, une main dans ses poches et une cigarette à la main. Pour autant qu'elle savait, Rogue ne fumait pas, mais bien sur, il aurait pu en fumer cinquante par jour durant le laps de temps où elle l'avait connu, qu'elle n'en aurait rien su. Ils avaient tous passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de lui et de son passé, en cherchant tellement en profondeur que parfois, elle croyait qu'elle le connaissait. Cependant, elle devait arrêter de croire ça et se rappeler qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui et elle soupçonnait que personne ne connaissait vraiment le _vrai _Severus Rogue.

En enlevant la paire d'Omnioculars de ses yeux, elle appuya sur le bouton 'mode vision de nuit' et se concentra sur lui, en sentant son souffle se couper. Il portait un simple tee-shirt gris Le col était assez bas et elle pouvait donc voir les deux cicatrices sur sa gorge, clairement visible et contrastante avec sa peau pâle. Comme si elle avait besoin de plus de raison de confirmer que c'était bien lui, les manches étaient courtes et révélaient ses bras alors qu'il apportait sa main à sa bouche pour tirer une latte de sa cigarette, alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque des Ténèbres s'était effacée avec le temps, mais elle était toujours faiblement visible.

Hermione qu'il avait autrefois surnommé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, voulait même aller jusqu'à défoncer sa porte pour lui parler à lui. Elle était plus vieille maintenant et sans doute plus sage, elle prit donc la décision de s'éloigner au lieu d'agir impulsivement. C'était ce qu'elle s'était fixé comme but ; le trouver d'abord, puis ensuite aviser sur ce qu'elle devait faire avec cette découverte. Dans sa tête, ses pensées étaient floues, et les seules choses qu'elle pouvait se répéter en boucle, c'était qu'elle venait de retrouver Severus Rogue.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Si je pouvais répondre à la citation d'en haut, je dirais simplement ceci -

_Le hasard n'existe pas, car ce que nous appelons "hasard" n'est en fait que la juxtaposition de faits réels que nous avons nous-mêmes provoqués, en tant que témoins ou acteurs._

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites moi tout !

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Manelor.


	2. Chapter 2

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs que j'aime ! Alors, je vois que cette histoire vous plait pour ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'en suis vraiment très heureuse, et j'espère en tout modestie bien sûr, qu'au fil des chapitres, vous deviendrez aussi attachés aux personnages que je le suis déjà ...

Merci encore pour vos review, qui me font extrêmement plaisir et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure pour ceux qui arriveraient éventuellement à ce chapitre !

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

**"La rencontre de deux personnalités est comme le contact entre deux substances chimiques ; S'il n'y a aucune réaction, les deux sont transformés" ... Carl Jung**

Oo°oO

Plusieurs choses avaient frappé Hermione comme étant étrange depuis qu'elle avait fait sa découverte, en y réfléchissant bien. Le pur manque de discrétion, premièrement ; Il n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver. Son choix de pseudonyme était évident quand elle y repensait. La caravane n'était pas protégée ou dissimulée magiquement par un quelconque sort, bien qu'elle ait évité de s'approcher de trop près. Il était tout de même fort probable qu'il y ait quelques petits sorts défensifs placés ça et là autour. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. C'était Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait été un espion et un agent double pendant deux guerres de plusieurs années, et pourtant il était là, sans protection apparente. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il aurait pu se cacher beaucoup mieux, au vu de son intelligence. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi avait-il ouvertement erré à la Station Waterloo pendant l'heure de pointe ? Et pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ou pourquoi ne s'était pas caché autre part ?

Et c'est là que tout s'écroulait. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait. Personne ne le pouvait vraiment, en fait ; Même ses collègues qui l'avaient côtoyés pendant vingt ans n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide pour le retrouver. Il devait savoir qu'il risquait d'être découvert, à marcher si librement, à moins que cela n'ait été son intention depuis le début C'était comme s'il voulait que quelqu'un sache qu'il était toujours vivant. Et s'il n'avait pas prit de mesures pour se protéger maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant … Il y avait plusieurs explications possibles, en fait. De un, il ne croyait peut-être tout simplement pas qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour le retrouver. De deux, il ne croyait pas qu'elle accorderait de l'importance à le rechercher. Ou de trois … Il voulait être retrouvé.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand son téléphone sonna, l'a sortant de sa rêverie. « Bonjour ? »

« Salut, c'est moi. » La salua la voix d'Harry. « Des nouvelles ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » Répondit-elle lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et bien ... Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi, en fait. La raison pour laquelle j'étais sûre qu'il était vivant, c'est parce que je l'ai vu. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aurais dû te le dire, mais je n'ai pas pu quand tu es venu me voir. J'étais encore sous le choc, je suppose. Je ne le cherchais pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je marchais dans Londres et je lui ai littéralement rentrée dedans. Il m'a aidé à me relever, avant de me parler – à contre-cœur. C'était certainement lui. Et maintenant ... Je pense que je sais où il vit. Enfin, ça y ressemble. »

« Hein, comment ? » Demanda faiblement Harry.

« C'était trop facile. » Il commença à rire et elle pu sentir un sourire apparaitre sur son visage, aussi. « Je sais, je sais, mais écoute-moi. Il errait ouvertement dans Londres. Il utilise un faux nom, évident. Ça m'a prit deux semaines pour le trouver - C'était tout de même Rogue, l'homme que le ministère et l'Ordre ont recherché pendant dix ans. Il n'essaye même pas de se cacher, Harry. Il n'y a aucun sort de dissimulation, pas même un sort de repousse-Moldu et il n'a pas essayé de changer son apparence. » Bon peut-être deux ou trois sorts de beauté, du moins. « Est-ce que ça te fait vraiment penser à Rogue ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quand tu dis ça comme ça, non. » Elle pouvait, rien qu'à sa voix, imaginer Harry froncer les sourcils et diriger une main dans ses cheveux. « Alors, tu ne penses pas que tout ceci est ... Je ne sais pas, un piège ? »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça en soit un. Il n'a pas besoin de nous attirer dans un quelconque piège pour prendre contact avec nous et je ne pense pas qu'il raffole des jeux dans ce genre là. Non, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'autre. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un le chercherait, ou alors voudrait le retrouver. Je me demande s'il ne pensait pas que nous ne serions pas assez intelligents pour le trouver, mais même s'il pensait ça, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de nous sous-estimer. Je pense donc qu'il veut être retrouvé. »

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, soudain pensif. « Si tu as raison, où était-il durant ses dernières années ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai parlé à ... son voisin ; il est là depuis seulement deux ou trois ans tout au plus. Je suppose qu'il se cachait sérieusement avant et maintenant je pense qu'il veut que nous le trouvions. »

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment compliqué, alors. » Dit-il dans un soupir. « Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Nous devons parler de tout ça de vive voix et non par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. »

« Juste toi et moi ? »

« Et Ginny. »

Elle rit. « Alors quand je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne ... »

Il rit avec elle. « Ginny ne compte pas, tu le sais bien. »

« Ça va. Je serais bientôt là. »

Oo°oO

« Donc tu penses que ceci est une sorte de défi, comme s'il osait nous mettre à l'épreuve ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit lentement Hermione. « Ca pourrait l'être. Je pense que je dois aller lui parler. »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Il te déteste. »

« Harry, il déteste chacun d'entre nous. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et qui d'autre peut y aller, franchement ? Il ne voudra certainement pas te parler. Et Ginny ... »

« Je ne le connais pas assez bien. » Dit Ginny, secouant la tête. « Et je me suis tellement rebellée contre son autorité l'année précédent la bataille finale, quand vous n'étiez pas là ... Il me déteste aussi. Je pense qu'à moins que nous voulions que tous soient au courant, nous nous trouvons dans le besoin de faire confiance à Hermione. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre ? Kingsley devrait savoir que ... »

« Non, pas le Ministère, pas encore ; C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin. »

« D'accord. » Concéda Harry. « Et en ce qui concerne McGonagall, alors ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée non plus. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pardonné à Rogue. » Dit Hermione avec regrets. « Je pense que nous devons découvrir tout seuls ce qui se passe avant d'impliquer d'autres personnes ou organisations comme l'Ordre dans tout ceci de nouveau. »

C'était Ginny qui demanda avec hésitation, « Est-ce que vous allez le dire à Ron ? »

Hermione soupira. « Pas encore. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui et c'est tout ce que nous arrivons à faire depuis quelques jours. Tu sais qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Rogue ne soit pas un mauvais gars Il va le détester encore plus quand il va savoir ça. Ne le disons à personne tant que tout ceci n'est pas réglé. »

« Bien que je déteste admettre ça, tu as raison. » Dit doucement Harry. « Alors, tu vas y aller et lui parler ? »

« Essayer de lui parler, tout du moins. Je ne vous dirais pas où il habite pour l'instant. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « Car comme ça, tu pourras lui dire en toute sincérité que personne d'autre ne sait ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me parlera du tout, mais si je le fais et que je lui mens en retour et qu'il s'en rend compte, alors il est fort probable qu'il me jette un sort dont je ne connaitrais même pas la provenance et qui me tuera avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Est-ce qu'il est dangereux, tu penses ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Dit-elle pensivement. « Il veut que quelqu'un le trouve. Je doute qu'il soit enchanté que ce soit moi, mais je suis probablement une meilleure option qu'Harry. Je l'ai beaucoup ennuyé par le passé, mais je ne lui ai jamais causé de problèmes – à part voler dans sa réserve en deuxième année. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air piteux. Et d'incendier sa robe de sorcier en première année et de l'avoir attaqué dans la cabane hurlante en troisième année … Je suis une véritable tête brûlée, n'est-ce pas ? « En tout cas, il ne semblait pas en très grande forme quand je l'ai vu. Si ça tourne mal, je pourrais au moins m'enfuir. »

« Sois prudente, Hermione. » L'avertit Harry. « Personne n'a jamais battu Rogue pendant un duel. Personne. Il vit tout seul depuis maintenant dix ans. Il peut être devenu aussi fou que Fol l'œil l'était. »

« Je serai prudente. »

Oo°oO

Le plus grand problème auquel elle se frottait, c'était de savoir quoi dire. C'était une des raisons principales du pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas vraiment retrouver Rogue ; il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour présenter des excuses à un homme qui a été méjuger pendant tant d'années et il ne les aurait pas accepté de toute façon. Elle savait que si elle pouvait le persuader de lui parler, à un certain moment, il lui demanderait ce qu'elle faisait là, et pourquoi elle était venue. Lui fournir une réponse claire et sonnant juste était aussi difficile que de savoir quoi dire pour engager la conversation, parce qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Une grande part de tout ceci résidait dans sa culpabilité Ils lui devaient tout tellement et ils n'essayaient même pas de découvrir ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne manquait de rien. Il y avait aussi de la curiosité Elle voulait découvrir où il vivait depuis tout ce temps et comment il avait survécu. Et enfin, elle voulait aussi essayer d'avoir bonne conscience et de le convaincre de se faire faire indemniser pour tous les préjudices qu'il avait dû supporter.

_Il me rira probablement au nez. Et alors, il me lancera un sort qui me tuera avant la fin de la semaine prochaine._

Cependant, elle devait essayer. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle marcha sur la terre battue de son terrain où la caravane était garée et atteignit enfin les quelques petites marches conduisant à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle frappait à la porte doucement.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle entendit des pas inégaux et une ombre apparut de l'autre côté de la porte. La serrure fit un drôle de bruit et pendant un instant, elle pensa à s'enfuir en courant Avant qu'elle ne puisse céder à cette impulsion, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retrouva face à son ancien professeur de Potions, encore une fois.

Son expression ne changea pas, pas même ses yeux d'un noir profond ne trahissait sa surprise. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire. « Je suppose que ça serait trop d'espérer que vous partiez de votre propre chef. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Répondit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle sentait que la boule d'angoisse qui lui était monté dans la gorge commençait à disparaitre. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, ou il l'aurait déjà fait.

« Naturellement. » Murmura-t-il. Se retournant sans un seul autre mot, il revint à l'intérieur, la laissant seule devant sa porte ouverte, derrière lui. Interprétant cela comme une invitation, bien que pas très distinguée, elle le suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte, regardant autour d'elle de manière curieuse alors qu'elle entrait dans ce qui s'avérait être un petit espace vital avec deux vieux sofas, une table et des chaises avec une armoire un peu bancale. Elle semblait avoir été magiquement agrandie à l'intérieur et la caravane aussi. Une vieille radio émettait une douce musique dans un coin de la pièce ; il l'éteignit, mais pas d'un geste sec comme elle l'avait imaginé, et marcha jusque dans une cuisine de style antique, assez large et allongée avant de se retourner pour la regarder, se penchant en arrière contre le plan de travail et appuyant son corps contre le comptoir. Croisant les bras, il la regarda d'un air mécontent, dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Elle prit un moment pour le regarder. Son poids reposait sur un seul côté, surtout sur sa jambe gauche, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir autant qu'elle avait pu le voir lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne semblait pas non plus aussi fatigué que la dernière fois, non plus s'appuyer contre une surface inerte l'aidait forcément. « Vous êtes venue seule ? » Demanda-t-il finalement ; Elle savait pourtant ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment.

« Oui. » Répondit-il mais elle ne s'expliqua pas davantage, observant son expression se figer et des rides se former sur le coin de ses yeux Les jours où il pouvait la déstabiliser d'un regard, c'était fini. Il était aussi intimidant qu'autrefois, mais elle connaissait assez ce regard et avait assez grandit pour ne plus avoir peur. S'adoucissant, elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait entendre. « Personne ne sait où vous vous trouvez, où comment je vous ai retrouvé. Deux personnes seulement savent que je suis ici et pourquoi je suis ici. Personne d'autre ne sait que je vous recherchais, pas encore. »

Il se détendit très légèrement, ses épaules s'abaissant lourdement avant qu'il ne fasse un de ses sourires en coin, un peu moqueur et sarcastique à la fois. « Donc pour résumer, personne ne sait où vous êtes et ma vie redeviendrait comme avant si je vous jetais un sort d'Oubliette alors que vous êtes désarmée et à ma merci. »

« Si vous vouliez vraiment faire ce que vous dites, vous l'auriez déjà fais. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et vous ne me le diriez certainement pas avant, mais vous me menaceriez plutôt. »

Son expression changea subtilement et il parla d'une voix traînante. « Oh. Toujours aussi insupportable à ce que je vois. » Essayant de ne pas sourire, elle le regarda évoluer dans la cuisine pour aller jusqu'au gaz et remuer le contenu dans ce qui semblait être un faitout, d'où s'échappait une faible odeur d'épice qui remplit la pièce avant qu'il ne referme le couvercle. En s'appuyant de nouveau contre le comptoir, il la parcourut de son expression habituelle de dédain. « Les deux personnes sont Potter et Weasley, je présume ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez dit que deux personnes savent ce que vous faites et où vous êtes. » Expliqua-t-il avec une patience exagérée, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Potter et Weasley ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Potter et Potter, en réalité. » Répondit-elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, ses yeux noirs devenant encore plus profonds pendant un instant avant qu'il ne la regarde de nouveau. « Ginevra ? »

« Ginny, oui. » Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Je ne savais pas que vous saviez. »

Il sourit tristement, son expression à moitié moqueuse tout de même. « J'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans savoir. C'est cependant un des tristes effets secondaires de devoir rassembler constamment des informations, ça en devient une habitude, plus ou moins désagréable à la longue. » Il secoua la tête, examina d'une façon critique le contenu de son faitout, soupira et éteignit le gaz. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné que Potter n'ait jamais surmonté son complexe d'Œdipe. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il ait épousé une femme qui diffère de sa mère seulement par la couleur de ses yeux ? » Demanda-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Le fait qu'il mentionne Lily, même indirectement, fit se figer Hermione avant qu'elle ne réponde sincèrement.

« En réalité, je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez le complexe d'Œdipe ... Monsieur. »

Il lui jeta un regard faiblement exaspéré. « Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis onze ans maintenant, Miss Granger - à moins que ce ne soit Mme. Weasley maintenant ? » Ajouta-t-il méchamment, la regardant de haut en bas. « Aucune bague, cependant. »

« C'est toujours Miss Granger et cela ne vous regarde pas. » Répondit-elle aigrement, essayant très fortement de ne pas rougir. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il savait autant de choses.

« Je sais ce qu'en disent les livres. » Dit-il calmement. « La mythologie grecque et la psychologie sont deux sujets intéressants. » Ca lui prit quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il répondait à sa précédente question sur le complexe d'Œdipe. Elle ne pu rien répondre et l'observa silencieusement alors qu'il ouvrait une petite porte, révélant un frigo minuscule, en retirant une brisque de jus d'orange. Prenant un verre dans le placard au-dessus, il fit une pause et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ca lui prit un moment pour comprendre, mais elle acquiesça finalement et il prit un deuxième verre, leur versant du jus d'orange à tous les deux.

« Merci. » Dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle prenait le verre, buvant doucement avec reconnaissance. Il ne répondit pas, marchant jusqu'au salon et tendant la main pour prendre la télécommande, qui fit s'allumer une télé noire et blanche, ce qui anima quelque peu la pièce. Elle le regarda s'installer soigneusement dans un des sofas, tournant son corps sur le côté pour ne pas endommager sa jambe droite, qu'il posa sur une montagne de coussins ; Levant les yeux, il rencontra son regard fixe et arqua un sourcil en pointant de la tête l'autre sofa.

S'asseyant, Hermione prit quelques secondes pour rassembles ses esprits. « Votre jambe vous fait-elle mal ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa une épaule. « La plupart de mon corps me fait mal. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement, « D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Vous fait-elle mal ? »

« Non. Le genou limite beaucoup ma mobilité, cependant. » Il prit une petite gorgée de jus d'orange, reportant son regard sur la zone en question. « Des dégâts cumulatifs. » Dit-il finalement, répondant à la question qu'elle n'avait pas eu forcément le courage de lui poser. « J'ai reçu un certain nombre de blessures à ma jambe droite au cours des nombreuses années. Ça a affaiblit mes articulations. À la fin ... dans la Cabane, je ... Suppose que je suis très mal tombé et ça a endommagé encore plus mon genou. Au moment où j'ai pu guérir certaines de mes blessures, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux pour cette partie de mon corps. »

« Et votre voix, c'est à cause de ... ? » Elle s'arrêta et quand il la regarda, elle pointa du doigt sa gorge.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Et je suppose que mes antécédents médicaux, ce n'est pas ce pourquoi vous êtes venue ici. »

« Étant donné les raisons du pourquoi de ces blessures et aussi étant donné le fait que j'étais présente moi aussi à la cabane hurlante au moment où vous vous êtes fait attaquer, si, je dirais que c'est exactement ce pourquoi je suis là. » Répondit-elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait cet homme, elle eut le plaisir douteux de voir Severus Rogue perdre totalement la face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez, exactement ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix était dangereusement calme ; En classe, cette voix lui aurait glacé le sang, car elle était les prémices d'une colère sans nom, pour le pauvre étudiant qui aurait fait à ce moment-là la bêtise de faire un mauvais geste pour la préparation de sa potion.

« Tout que vous avez donné à Harry. » Répondit-elle tranquillement, « Version corroboré par le portrait d'Albus. » Sa mâchoire se raidit et il regarda au loin, un muscle de sa joue tressautant. « Si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, » Lui dit-elle. « Très peu de personnes ont vu l'intégralité de tout ça. Personne en dehors excepté l'Ordre n'a vu ça. Et seulement deux ou trois d'entre nous avons tout vu. » Bien que certes, les gens avait lu et entendu Harry hurler à Voldemort combien Rogue aimait sa mère, elle décida sagement de ne pas le mentionner.

Il ne répondit pas ; elle regarda ses mains alors qu'il posait son verre et leva sa main droite pour la reposer légèrement sur son bras gauche. Apparemment, sa tentative visant à le faire se sentir mieux avait lamentablement échouée. Il avait toujours conservé sa fâcheuse habitude de toucher sa marque des Ténèbres dès qu'il se sentait nerveux ou qu'il entamait une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué au cours des années.

Il ne parla que dix minutes plus tard, mais le silence n'avait pas été préjudiciable pour elle apparemment. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement hostile, étonnamment serein même ; la situation était un peu maladroite, mais pas aussi effrayante qu'elle avait pensé au début. « Bon, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait, mais elle devait y répondre. « Pour me décider de ce que je dois faire ensuite. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et elle lui expliqua donc plus en détails. « Dès que j'ai su que vous étiez vivant, je me suis mis en tête de vous parler pour que nous décidions si quelqu'un d'autre devrait savoir. Et je voulais découvrir ce qui vous étiez arrivé. »

Rogue se moqua, mais elle pouvait voir que cela ne venait pas du cœur. « Attendez mon autobiographie pour ça, Miss Granger. »

Elle finit son jus d'orange et posa son verre, le regardant. « Comment avez-vous survécu ? » Demanda-t-elle adroitement, se décidant qu'il était enfin temps qu'elle obtienne elle-même des réponses.

Il soupira, la regardant d'un air fatigué, toute trace de moquerie ayant soudain disparut. « Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux vingt questions avec vous, Miss Granger. Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous partiez et me laissiez enfin tranquille, pour finir ma vie en paix ? »

Hermione se prit au jeu. « Si vous vouliez vraiment être tranquille, vous vous seriez beaucoup mieux caché. » Un nerf tiqua sur le coin de son œil droit et il regarda au loin alors que ces mots le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes, brisé seulement par le faible son de la radio continuant toujours à marcher derrière lui. « La chance. » Dit-il finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« Le comment j'ai survécu. C'était de la chance. » Fuyant son regard, il s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa et regarda fixement le plafond. « Je ne me suis pas encore décidé si c'était de la chance ou de la malchance. »

« Il doit y avoir plus de cela. J'ai vu vos blessures. Vous ne respiriez plus. »

« Je suis étonné que vous vous soyez donné la peine de vérifier. » Répondit-il aigrement. « Je ne suis, cependant, pas étonné que vous n'ayez pas trouvé de pulsation. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'y avait aucune pulsation à trouver. Je crois que je suis, cliniquement parlant, mort pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes exactement. Il me semble me rappeler avoir lu une fois que le cerveau peut seulement survivre pendant six minutes après une privation totale en oxygène avant que les dégâts ne soient trop sévères voire irréversibles, mais je peux me tromper. »

« Comment avez-vous survécu ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Après qu'Arthur Weasley ait été attaqué par Nagini dans le Ministère, j'étais un de ceux en charge de son traitement ... » Commença-t-il lentement.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. » S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

« Personne ne l'était sauf Dumbledore et un des guérisseurs. C'était le but. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Dans tous les cas, j'étais incapable d'inventer un parfait traitement mais j'ai réussis à fabriquer un anti-venin assez édifient. En me basant sur mon travail avec lui, j'ai inventé ce que j'espérais être un contre poison raisonnablement efficace contre la morsure de Nagini - Naturellement, on ne m'a jamais permis de vérifier ma théorie. Je me suis donc injecté mon propre anti-venin, dans une éperdue tentative de créer une espèce d'équilibre dans la solution, quelque chose que j'avais déjà fais en créant beaucoup de poisons. Bien sur, j'avais sur moi à tout moment un certain nombre de potions incluant une potion dérivée de bézoard inventée par mes soins, une potion de régénération sanguine, des antidotes banals et des potions de guérison. Une trousse de premier secours, si vous préférez, conçue pour être prêt à toute éventualité. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il le vit et continua doucement. « Je m'attendais à mourir un jour de cette manière brutale. C'était inévitable. La seule incertitude qui demeurait était le 'quand' et le 'comment'. Quand c'est arrivé, ce kit m'a permis de survivre plus d'une fois. Cependant, ce n'est pas parfait, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

« Vous semblez aller bien. » Dit-elle sans réfléchir. Il arqua un sourcil, une expression presque amère obscurcissant sa vision devenue floue.

« Vous ... » Répondit-il lourdement, « Ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Comme d'habitude. » Ajouta-t-il méchamment, mais l'insulte manquait réellement de venin. Il semblait fatigué de nouveau et ses doigts n'avaient pas arrêté de tracer et retracer sa marque des Ténèbres, cachée par le tissu de son pull.

« Je ne peux pas être aussi ignorante que ça. « Répliqua-t-elle. « Je vous ai retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione reconnut son froncement de sourcils. C'était l'expression qu'il avait parfois en classe quand il ne pouvait pas faire de remarques désobligeantes, tant son travail était parfait. Se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué, il ne répondit pas. Rassemblant son courage, elle inspira et enchaina sur la question suivante. « Où êtes-vous allé, après la cabane hurlante ? »

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il réponde, mais il le fit, toujours dans une humeur curieusement bavarde. « Çà et là, d'abord, trouvant des cachettes provisoires alors que je guérissais doucement. Puis j'ai quitté le pays. J'ai passé un certain temps en Asie, puis en Amérique. Pas pour faire quelque chose. Simplement voyager. Regarder le monde. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix lourde d'ironie. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses mots devenant mesurés. Il semblait presque ivre et elle se demandait quels médicaments il prenait à l'heure actuelle et ce qu'ils lui faisaient.

« Vous êtes arrivé ici il y a deux ans. » L'incita-t-elle doucement alors qu'il s'était arrêté de parler. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Mon propriétaire parle apparemment trop. Oui, en effet. Je suis revenu en Grande-Bretagne il y a trois ans, bougeant d'un endroit à l'autre. J'étais fatigué de tout. Ne me posant pas dans un endroit fixe pendant quelques mois, j'ai vu cette caravane à vendre. Je l'ai acheté, ainsi qu'une voiture, j'ai roulé et j'ai atterris ici. Je me suis installé. Garé ici. Fin de l'histoire. » Ses phrases paraissaient plus courtes à vu d'œil et l'histoire était de plus en plus disjointe. « C'est fini les questions, maintenant ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Répondit-elle lentement, certaine que quelque chose clochait encore. « Cependant, je ne pense que je vais rester plus longtemps. Mais je n'ai toujours pas pris ma décision. Serait-il possible que je vienne vous reparler dès que possible ? »

« Y'a-t-il une quelconque autre façon pour que vous arrêtiez de m'harceler sans que cela n'aboutisse à mon arrestation ? »

C'était ce qu'elle obtiendrait de plus proche pour une acceptation. Décidant de ne pas pousser davantage sa chance, elle acquiesça et se leva. « Merci d'avoir bien voulu me parler. »

Oo°oO

« Alors ? Comment allait-il ? » Demanda impatiemment Harry quand elle fut revenue. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a ... Je ne sais pas, attaquée ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. » Répondit lentement Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Il était ... Une nouvelle fois, je trouve que c'était trop facile. Il m'a fait entrer sans problème, a répondu mes questions. Oh, il était plus désagréable que jamais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. C'était vraiment étrange. »

« Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Non. » Répéta-t-elle, de la certitude dans la voix. « Non, il n'allait certainement pas bien du tout. » Elle leur décrivit ses blessures, tout du moins celles qu'elle avait vu ou qu'elle connaissait et répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Et il t'a dit tout ça sans réserve, aussi facilement ? » Demanda Harry. « Ca n'a pas de sens. Tu es sûre que c'était Rogue et pas un dingue se faisant passer pour lui ou lui ressemblant ? »

« Je suis certaine que c'était lui. Je pense qu'il est malade, ou qu'il a été malade récemment Je pense aussi qu'il prend des médicaments. Vers la fin de la discussion, sa voix a changé et si je n'avais pas été présente depuis presque une heure déjà, j'aurais pensé qu'il était ivre. Je suppose que ça l'a rendu plus bavard, mais il y autre chose. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je suis presque certaine maintenant qu'il voulait être retrouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué de se déplacer et qu'il n'en avait plus la force maintenant. Quand tu y penses … Il est seul depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Cela doit faire bizarre à n'importe quel esprit normalement constitué. »

« Tu penses que quoi, il est devenu fou ? »

« Non. Certainement pas. Non ... Je pense juste qu'il a été très solitaire pendant une très longue période de sa vie. C'était comme s'il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. »

« Je suppose que ça signifie bien quelque chose. » Concéda Harry. « Je veux dire, l'aide que nous avons reçu après la guerre, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais au moins on nous a offert une sorte de traitement. S'il garde à l'intérieur de lui tout ces souvenirs depuis maintenant toute une décennie ... Je suppose que tout le monde serait un peu bizarre après ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner chez lui et lui parler encore, découvrir si c'était bien les médicaments qui sont responsables de son état ou alors si son esprit est altéré. J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, de toute façon. Quand nous savons dans quel état il est, peut-être nous pouvons le comprendre un tant soit peu. Mais ... Nous lui devons. Chacun d'entre nous. L'Ordre, le Ministère, le monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Je veux essayer de lui parler et découvrir ce qu'il veut ; Pour voir si nous pouvons l'aider comme il nous a tant aidés par le passé. Il est de retour pour une raison précise. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je le découvrirais. »

« Et tu n'as jamais pu résister à un défi. » Ajouta Harry, riant légèrement. Elle essaya de le regarder fixement, mais il avait raison. Rogue était un défi et elle avait maintenant la possibilité de le relever.

Elle avait du mal à contenir son impatience.

Oo°oO

**"Si se trouver devant un défi à surmonter est quelque chose souvent difficile, s'armer de patience pour le relever parait parfois insurmontable"** **... Manelor**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Coucou à vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de ce joli soleil ^^ Enfin ceux qui peuvent, les autres je suis de tout coeur avec vous ;) Je vous épargnerais les bla bla aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à parler ^^ ... Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

Merci encore pour toutes vos review et vos gentils messages d'encouragement. N'oubliez pas que c'est une histoire atypique, et ne vous attendez donc pas à retrouver certaines repères qui existent dans certaines autres fictions ;)

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"Le doute grandit avec la connaissance" **

**- Von Goethe**

Quand Hermione y retourna une semaine plus tard, elle le trouva debout devant la caravane, fumant une cigarette. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné de la voir, sa seule réaction fut de froncer les sourcils en la regardant s'approcher. « Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez. » Fit-elle comme remarque, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour engager la conversation.

« J'ai commencé quand j'avais quatorze ans. » Répondit-il. « Alors j'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais, ça ressemblait à une crise d'adolescent boutonneux en pleine crise existentielle et j'ai arrêté peu après. J'ai recommencé deux ans avant la fin de la guerre ; j'étais sous tension perpétuellement, après tout. » Ajouta-t-il sèchement. « Vous êtes venue pour me poser toujours plus de questions, je suppose ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, cependant est-ce que vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Cependant, vous devrez attendre que je finisse ma cigarette. Je ne fume pas à l'intérieur et mes voisins sont tous des vacanciers Moldus qui n'ont pas à entendre ce genre de conversations. » Elle acquiesça et s'appuya contre la caravane, l'observant du coin de l'œil Il semblait aller mieux qu'à leur dernière rencontrer, beaucoup plus alerte. En exhalant un mince panache de fumée, ses yeux se tournèrent pendant une seconde vers elle et se durcirent légèrement. Elle regarda au loin, il semblait être d'une humeur moins coopérative.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le côté de la caravane et la jeta au loin, dans ce qui semblait être une bouteille de vin, à demie remplie d'eau. Se retournant, il marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur sans la regarder. Réprimant un soupir, elle le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui, se demandant s'il avait oublié les bonnes manières en dix ans ou s'il ne les avait jamais apprises.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il. La radio omniprésente jouait alors qu'elle rentrait dans la caravane ; Il ajusta le volume avant de se laisser choir sur le sofa, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Prenant une chaise, une nouvelle fois, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la radio.

« Devons-nous vraiment laissés la radio allumée ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il avec brusquerie, tournant le bouton du volume vers le bas à contre-cœur avant de la regarder de nouveau, de manière impatiente. Apparemment il n'allait pas être aussi aisé de lui soutirer des informations, aujourd'hui. « Quelles autres questions avez-vous, Miss Granger ? Il se peut que j'aie un temps libre vraiment très important, mais je ne voudrais pas le gâcher en vous parlant plus que nécessaire. »

« Qui répond aux questions alors, ici ? » Le défia-t-elle. « Vous pensiez que ça serait qui, qui vous retrouveriez ? »

Sa lèvre se retroussa. « Je suppose que ce fut très négligent de ma part de ne pas croire que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout internationale viendrait à me retrouver pour me pourrir encore plus la vie et en faire un enfer. » Répondit-il aigrement. Elle roula des yeux en réponse, refusant d'être intimidée et il demanda à brûle-pourpoint. « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie ? »

« Ce n'est pas soudain. » Corrigea-t-elle doucement, sentant que ceci était une question importante. « Nous vous avons cherché pendant longtemps. Quand nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice, nous avons arrêté de chercher, jusqu'à ce que je vous revoie à Londres et que je me rende compte que vous étiez vivant et que vous auriez pu être retrouvé. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi … Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ses années ? »

Il haussa une épaule, ne la regardant pas. « J'ai mes raisons. »

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenu avant ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rogue roula des yeux. « Même si j'admets que vous êtes intelligente, Miss Granger, et bien que cela soit à contre-cœur, servons-nous en dans cette conversation, voulez-vous ? Quelle aurait été la réaction du monde sorcier si j'étais revenu juste après la guerre ? Même après avoir dévoilé au monde entier quelles étaient mes véritables intentions ? Si j'avais eu la chance de ne pas être exécuté sur la place publique, je me serais retrouvé à Azkaban en mode express. Ayant déjà gouté à la chose pendant la précédente guerre, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. »

« Ca va, vous marquez un point. » Lui concéda-t-elle. « Mais plus tard ? »

« Les réactions auraient été les mêmes. Et le seront sans doute toujours quand vous vous serez décidée à alerter enfin le monde sorcier. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir à l'avance. »

« Oh ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant de colère. « Et pourtant, même ma maison a été brûlée. » Elle ne put réprimer un tressaillement et il sourit. « Oui, je sais. J'ai essayé d'y revenir pour prendre des provisions et je l'ai trouvé en ruines. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas celle qui a fait ça. L'endroit était horrible de toute façon. » Son cœur était rempli de sarcasme cette situation l'avait très durement touché. « Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait aucune raison de détruire la maison hormis s'ils connaissaient l'identité de son propriétaire. Je l'ai pris comme un avertissement et j'ai fui. »

« Je peux comprendre. » Dit-elle à contre-cœur. « Mais si vous croyez que les gens seront si hostiles à votre retour, pourquoi vouloir être retrouvé ? Cependant, je peux aussi imaginer que vous ne croyez plus en la société sorcière, sinon vous ne penseriez pas qu'en courir le risque vaut le coup. »

« Et, bien sûr, vous êtes une experte en herbe pour dire ça, je suppose. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, la colère scintillant dans ses yeux. « Vous, qui étiez une de celles qui faisiez tout pour faire capoter chacun de mes plans ; Vous, qui faisiez partie de ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer sur terre ; Vous, qui faisiez partie de ceux aptes à croire que j'étais capable du pire seulement. »

_Bon, voilà le Rogue auquel je m'attendais_. « Vous avez raison. » Admit-elle doucement. « Mais vous nous avez rendu les choses tellement difficiles aussi, monsieur, que nous ne pouvions que croire ça. »

Pendant un instant, la fureur dans ses yeux fut tel que ce qui en découlait était de la haine presque pure ; Alors brusquement la tension le quitta et il rit grossièrement, d'un rire rauque et remplit d'amertume. « Oui, je suppose que j'ai dû faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Récolter aussi durement le propre grain que j'avais semé, je crois que c'est ça qu'on dit chez les Moldus, non ? »

Rassurée qu'il ne soit pas aussi en colère qu'en apparence, elle se concentra de nouveau ses changements d'humeurs étaient déconcertants, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et elle avait besoin de rester concentrée. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, monsieur. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fais. » Concéda-t-il. « Je me rappelle cependant vous avoir vivement demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler 'monsieur' lors de notre dernière conversation. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis très longtemps maintenant. »

« Dois-je vous appeler Tobias, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout à trac.

Il grimaça. « Certainement pas. » Répondit-il, ne faisant aucun nouveau commentaire sur le choix extrêmement évident du pseudonyme.

Hermione hésita. « Severus, alors ? » Suggéra-t-elle prudemment, incertaine de savoir s'il accepterait les conséquences de tout ceci. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler Mr. Rogue sans se sentir un peu stupide.

Quelque chose vacilla dans ses yeux noirs un instant, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop ce que c'était. Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, regardant loin derrière elle comme si tout ceci était sans grande importance. « C'est toujours mon nom. »

Acquiesçant légèrement, elle considéra sa prochaine question. C'était maintenant clair qu'il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'arrêter de se cacher. « Vous savez ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la guerre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« En partie. J'ai repris connaissance peut-être une minute avant la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, donc j'étais conscient de ça déjà. Ça aurait été difficile de le manquer. » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion, frottant distraitement son bras gauche de nouveau - elle se demanda s'il savait vraiment le geste qu'il faisait.

« Vous l'avez ressenti ? »

Il acquiesça d'un air mécontent. « Oui, je l'ai ressenti. » Après un moment il changea de sujet, retournant à sa question précédente. « J'ai volé une copie du Daily Prophet peu de temps après que tout ceci soit arrivé, peut-être une semaine ou deux plus tard. Je sais qui est mort et qui a été emprisonné, et quelques autres informations en plus. Depuis mon retour en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai souscris un abonnement donc je me tiens au courant des actualités. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez savoir sur ce qui s'est passé … Depuis que vous êtes parti ? » Demanda-t-elle après longue hésitation.

« Quelle importance, maintenant ? » Répondit-il tranquillement, apparemment absorbé par l'étude de sa manche. Après un long moment il releva les yeux vers les siens et elle vit qu'il voulait tout savoir, mais qu'il ne le demanderait jamais à haute voix. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à raconter une fois de plus l'histoire dans son intégralité, commençant son récit de leur départ de la cabane hurlante.

Pendant toute l'histoire, Rogue ne réagit pas. Il semblait à peine écouter d'une oreille distraite, mais elle savait qu'en réalité il était concentré sur chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Quand elle s'arrêta, il la regarda de manière pensive puis regarda le mur pendant quelques temps, les lèvres pincées en un sourire torve, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu voir le visage de Bella quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était une traite à son sang qui l'avait tué. » Dit-il doucement.

Malgré elle, Hermione rit doucement. « Je dois l'admettre, c'était un véritable spectacle. » Dit-elle en acquiesça vivement. Il acquiesça légèrement, regardant toujours fixement au mur.

« Et je regrette de ne pas avoir vu son visage quand il a appris que je l'avais trahi. » Ajouta-t-il avec une soudaine sauvagerie dans la voix, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu étrange Il n'y avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il voulait dire. « Si je devais vraiment regretter quelque chose dans tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est de ne pas avoir pu le défier les yeux dans les yeux et lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment de lui. » La frustration et la haine étaient perceptibles dans sa voix, qui était maintenant semblable à un grondement. Elle ne pouvait pas même imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de devoir servir quelqu'un que vous détestiez et que vous craigniez si intensément.

« Harry s'est assuré qu'il le sache. » Dit-elle doucement, se rappelant les hurlements de son ami. « _Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres__1__._ »

Il ne répondit pas, bien que son épouvantable colère semblait diminuait de seconde en seconde – ou qu'il la réprimait – et quitta progressivement son visage aussi, revenant à son habituelle expression impassible. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Dit-il finalement, un peu rapidement cependant.

« Vous méritiez de savoir. » Répondit-elle très lentement. « Il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans vous. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu, et quelque chose d'inconnu sembla briller dans la profondeur de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se moque d'elle. « Comme c'est touchant. Arrêtez de jouer à la sentimentale avec moi, Miss Granger J'avais presque oublié que vous étiez une Gryffondor. »

Elle le soupçonnait avoir besoin de temps pour encaisser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, c'est pour cela qu'elle se décida à se lever pour partir. « Je dois y aller, de toute façon. Puis-je revenir ? »

« Toujours plus de questions ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix bougonne.

« Encore une ou deux, oui. » Elle fit une pause. « Harry voudrait parler avec vous plus tard, maintenant que j'y pense. » Dit-elle soigneusement. Un nerf tressauta sous son œil droit de nouveau alors qu'il se raidit presque imperceptiblement et elle comprit sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que ce n'était pas encore une option envisageable. « Pas avant quelques temps, cependant. » Continua-t-elle. « Il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la situation, lui aussi. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, si cela vous va ? »

« Faites comme vous le voulez. » Répondit-il d'un ton caustique. « Vous ferez selon votre bon vouloir de toute façon. » Elle a voulu ne pas y répondre, parce que s'il a été vraiment opposé à lui parler il aurait été très facile de l'arrêter.

« À la prochaine, alors ... Severus. »

Oo°oO

« Eh bien, comment il allait cette fois ? »

« Oh, je pense que j'ai retrouvé son ancien lui. » Répondit Hermione, roulant des yeux et souriant légèrement au souvenir. « Beaucoup moins bavard et beaucoup plus sarcastique. C'était presque comme être en cours avec lui. »

« Donc il n'est plus malade maintenant, alors ? »

« Non, si ce n'est qu'il me cache encore quelque chose. Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois. Je voulais le faire aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas osé. »

« La prochaine fois ? » Répéta Harry.

« Oui. Je lui ai parlé de notre histoire depuis que nous soyons partis de la cabane hurlante. Il le savait que Voldemort était tombé et il sait aussi qui est mort, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait à peu près de la guerre, donc je l'ai aidé à remplir ses zones d'ombres. » Elle lui répéta toute sa conversation en détails.

« Et tu vas y retourner ? » Demanda curieusement Ginny.

« Oui. J'ai découvert ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps et pourquoi il n'est pas revenu - Enfin, en partie, bien qu'il ne désire pas partager le pourquoi. Je veux toujours découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé. Combien il a souffert à cause de nous. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'Harry acquiesce lentement. « Je suis d'accord, enfin je suppose. Après ça, cependant, je pense qu'il sera temps de le dire aux autres. »

« Je sais. Je vais essayer de découvrir ce qu'il veut vraiment, et pourquoi il est de retour maintenant. Pas que je pense qu'il me le dire, mais je peux toujours essayer. »

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ginny, tout sourire. Hermione sourit en retour.

« En réalité, oui. Discuter avec lui est beaucoup plus amusant quand on sait qu'il ne peut plus nous donner de retenues. » Cela les fit tous rire, et Harry marcha vers elle pour l'étreindre.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'ais retrouvé. Tu as raison, nous lui devons tout. Peut-être que maintenant, nous pouvons commencer à payer cette dette. »

« S'il nous laisse le faire. »

Oo°oO

Il était encore une fois dehors, changeant une roue de la jeep crevée quand elle le retrouva la semaine suivante. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa silhouette, il pointa brusquement la tête vers la caravane Comprenant l'allusion, elle rentra à l'intérieur, éteignant de ce fait la radio et le regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il travaillait, s'agenouillant et reposant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche alors que la droite restait presque immobile, étendue de manière bizarre sur le côté.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva lentement, faisant travailler les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules avant de boiter vers elle. Lui jetant un regard irrité, il alluma la radio encore une fois et elle soupira. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'éteindre ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il brusquement. Après un moment il ajouta sèchement. « C'est ... nécessaire. »

« Nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe. « Vous ne pouvez même pas l'entendre correctement. »

Il acquiesça et lui explique donc pourquoi à contre-cœur. « Je n'aime pas le silence pendant la journée. Les bruits de fonds m'aident et, oh ... Me distraient. Ils … M'empêchent de ressasser des choses auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de penser. » Hermione réfléchit à son point de vue. Il ajouta maladroitement. « Si c'est la musique que vous n'aimez pas, je peux changer la station. »

« Non. C'est bon. Je ne suis pas du tout habituée aux bruits de fond, c'est tout. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau et regarda au loin, se déplaçant vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Après un moment il demanda avec un soupçon de son sarcasme habituel. « Alors, quel est le thème de vos questions aujourd'hui ? »

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle posa la question qui pourrait tout ruiner. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas quand je suis venue dans votre caravane, la première fois ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Je pense que si. » Insista-t-elle. « Et je pense que vous espériez que je ne remarquerais rien. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » Répondit Rogue. Son ton répressif accentuait ses mots ; Ceci était un sujet dangereux.

Pendant des années, elle - avec chaque autre élèves de Poudlard - avait été conditionnée pour obéir à ce ton absolument imbuvable et qui sommait l'arrêt total de la discussion ; Ca lui prit tout son courage pour répondre courageusement. « Eh bien, on va devoir l'aborder tôt ou tard, à moins que ce ne soit un incident isolé, et vous vous trouvez donc devant le besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. »

« Et cela doit obligatoirement être vous ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je suis celle qui vous a posé la question. » Lui indiqua-t-elle.

Pendant le long silence qui suivit, le seul bruit était celui qu'émettait la radio dans le coin. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il leur versa silencieusement à tous les deux une boisson et marcha jusqu'au salon ; Le suivant, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit.

« Ce n'était pas un incident isolé. » Admit-il finalement, regardant fixement devant elle le mur avec une expression lointaine. « Au risque de sonner cliché, vous m'avez vu pendant un mauvais jour. Bien que je suppose qu'il serait plus précis de dire que vous m'avez vu après l'accumulation de plusieurs mauvais jours. » Il ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il disait ; elle avait l'impression qu'il pensait très fort à quelque chose. « Dois-je en supposer qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez à poser que des questions sur ma santé. » Demanda-t-il de manière indifférente.

« Oui. » Admit-elle.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. « Pourquoi dois-je toujours me justifier à quelqu'un dans ce bas monde ? » Murmura-t-il. La remarque ne lui était pas directement adressée, donc Hermione resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qui le dérangeait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui parla, sa voix hachée et dure. « Je vais être honnête avec vous, parce que je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Avant que je ne commence, je veux votre parole que tout ceci restera entre nous. »

« Ma parole ? » Répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

« Oui. Je n'exige pas un quelconque serment inviolable, simplement votre promesse que vous ne le direz à personne. Outre mon avis sur votre personne, je sais que vous êtes entière et honnête, au moins. » Ajouta-t-il en une faible tentative de retrouver son dédain habituel.

« Je ne peux pas promettre sans savoir ce que vous allez me dire. » Protesta-t-elle.

« Je vous assure que ça concerne ma santé et mes raisons de sortir de l'ombre, rien de plus. Votre parole, Miss Granger, ou cette conversation est terminée. »

Ignorant son commentaire précédent sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, bien que si ce fût vrai alors il n'était pas du tout en position de poser des conditions, elle y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Plutôt que s'irriter inutilement, la lueur dans ses yeux montra plus une reconnaissance bien que prudente qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, c'était clairement très important pour lui et il voulait clairement en parler à quelqu'un. Pourquoi moi ? Etait-ce simplement parce que j'étais là ? Elle traiterait avec cela plus tard. « Vous l'avez. » Dit-elle finalement.

Rogue acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Très bien. Aucune interruption jusqu'à ce que mon récit soit terminé, s'il vous plaît. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sembla considérer quoi dire Evidemment, il n'avait pas planifié d'avoir cette conversation. « Quand vous m'avez revu la première fois, » Commença-t-il lentement, « Je venais de finir de prendre des médicaments à dose très forte pour faire face à une complication quelconque. Les médicaments étaient de ma propre invention et il y a certains effets secondaires malheureux Comme vous avez pu le voir, cela affecte mon humeur et aussi mon discours. En un sens, ces effets secondaires sont la raison pour laquelle je ne me cache plus Les médicaments ne sont plus vraiment efficaces. Pour être honnête, j'ai besoin de ressources pour inventer un traitement plus efficace. »

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil vers elle avant de retourner à sa précédente activité Fixer le mur. « Vous vous demandez sans doute quelle est cette maladie qui me ronge. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, parce que je ne sais pas. Elle affecte mon système nerveux et probablement certaines zones de mon cerveau. La plupart du temps, je suis en meilleure forme, une forme comme je n'en ai jamais eu. De temps en temps, ce ne sont que des petites crises ; Des crises sans trop grands effets secondaires, à part des spasmes musculaires dans le bras gauche et une rigidité au niveau des doigts. Pendant les plus fortes crises, comme celle dont je me remettais quand vous êtes venue la première fois, il peut y avoir des étourdissements, une paralysie localisée provisoire, des spasmes musculaires violents qui peuvent s'aggraver en crampes abominables, une perte complète de concentration et une incohérence dans mes discours, des migraines vicieuses, ou tous ces symptômes à la fois parfois, aussi. »

Il y eut une autre pause, mais il ne semblait pas avoir fini de parler. Puis, il continua. « Les crises ne sont plus aussi fréquentes maintenant que pendant la guerre, mais les potions j'utilise pour mon traitement ne marchent pas comme elles le devraient. J'ai commencé à devenir résistant. J'essaye de trouver un équilibre et d'améliorer les potions, mais j'ai besoin d'accéder à un laboratoire approprié et à une vaste gamme d'ingrédients plutôt que de rester limité à ce que je peux cueillir. C'est pourquoi je ne me cache plus, Miss Granger ; parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire ; ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le ton tout à fait impassible de sa voix, ou le regard morne qu'il lui lançait avant de retourner regarder le mur en face de lui. Tremblant, elle essaya de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. « Les tremblements … » Dit-elle soigneusement. « Ils semblent semblables à ceux qu'on ressent après avoir reçu le sortilège Crucio. Cette maladie ... Pourrait-elle en être la conséquence ? Vous y avez été exposé vous plus que toute autre personne dans le monde sorcier. »

« Probablement. » Concéda-t-il, en acquiesçant. « J'imagine que cela doit être la cause première, avec une accumulation d'autres sorts et de mes blessures. Et les Londubat sont la preuve vivante de ce que peut engendrer ce sortilège sur le cerveau. »

« Frank et Alice sont morts il y a sept ans. » elle lui a dit doucement, « A quelques semaines l'un de l'autre. »

« Bien. » Répondit-il droitement après un moment. « Personne ne devrait vivre comme ça. »

Cela semblait dur et insensible, mais intérieurement Hermione était d'accord avec lui, au moins un peu. Il lui était aussi venu à l'esprit qu'il était possible qu'il ait été là quand Bellatrix et Barty Crouton ont torturé deux Aurors jusqu'à la folie et elle trembla, chassant tout de suite cette pensée de son esprit. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer à une autre question, il la regarda fixement, ses yeux soudains attentifs.

« Vous connaissez les effets secondaires du sort Crucio. De tels effets sont rares, Miss Granger... » Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il la regardait attentivement. « A part Potter, car si quelqu'un peut résister à un impardonnable, ça serait lui ... » Il souffla profondément. « Quand avez-vous été torturé ? »

Eh bien, c'était ennuyeux. Ça allait être embarrassant si elle ne pouvait plus garder un seul secret pour lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il utilisait la legimencie non plus ; il était simplement très observateur. « En dernière année, » Dit-elle tranquillement. « Quand nous sommes allés au manoir Malfoy. Ce fut seulement une fois, mais apparemment ce fut bien assez. »

« Il affecte les gens différemment. » Murmura-t-il d'un air affolé, ses yeux toujours autant curieux. « Qui était-ce ? »

Est-ce que c'est important ? « Bellatrix Lestrange. »

La colère apparue dans ses yeux et il regarda au loin. « Je regrette beaucoup de choses dans mon passé. » Dit-il finalement. « Un de mes plus grands regrets, c'est de ne pas l'avoir tuée quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » Il expira lentement, la colère effaçant son masque impassible habituel. « Il semble que les victimes de Bella développent très fréquemment des effets secondaires, s'ils survivent. »

« Elle vous a jeté un sort ? » Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« Fréquemment. » Répondit-il d'une voix froide. « Elle était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, quand il ne voulait pas se salir les mains lui-même. » Le ton dangereux dans sa voix était de retour. Cette fois Hermione l'écouta ; Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui. « Les effets secondaires ont été sévères, pour vous ? »

« Après tout ce que vous avez décrit, pas beaucoup non. Spasmes musculaires, parfois des migraines. Ils ne durent jamais longtemps et ils n'arrivent pas très souvent. Ils sont... »

« Inconfortable. » Suggéra-t-il sèchement. Elle acquiesça d'un air piteux, appréciant la litote ironique dans le choix de ses mots. Il changea avec difficulté de position et alla jusque dans son armoire pour chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine, en ressortant une petite fiole en verre remplie d'un liquide bleu laiteux. « Ca vous aidera. Si les attaques ne sont pas trop sévères, ça les arrêtera sans doute complètement. »

Pendant un instant, ses yeux le regardèrent pour le jauger Elle resta confuse alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, avant de parler de nouveau. « Pour quelqu'un de votre taille et de votre poids, je dirais que trois gouttes par jour, jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit vide suffira. Si les effets secondaires persistent, je pourrais vous en donner plus. J'en ai encore quelques unes en réserve. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle tranquillement, prenant soigneusement la fiole dans la main. Ses doigts étaient froids. En ouvrant prudemment la fiole, elle renifla le contenu avant de la lever vers sa bouche en prenant trois gouttes ; cela semblait étrange au gout et était curieusement ressemblant à du TCP.

Interprétant correctement son expression, il l'observa sardoniquement, « Le gout est une autre propriété ragoutante que je n'ai pas pu changer. »

« Merci, quand même. » Répéta-t-elle, rebouchant doucement la fiole et la mettant dans sa poche. « Vos effets secondaires ... » Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « Est-ce qu'ils ... sont progressifs ? »

« Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'ils me tueront finalement si je ne trouve pas de meilleur traitement ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant vu juste. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement. D'où ma présence ici et le fait que j'ai arrêté de me cacher. »

Il aurait dû demander de l'aide plus tôt. Mais elle savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fais ; Ses yeux lui disaient tout. Il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un l'aurait aidé s'il l'avait demandé et même maintenant il était toujours si fier, refusant d'admettre ses faiblesses. Si la perspective de mourir le dérangeait, il ne le montrait pas. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Demanda-t-elle également.

Un frisson passa en lui, une expression étrange traversant son visage pendant quelques instants ; un regard interrogateur, comme si ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'aide vraiment, touché par quelque chose comme étant le regret. « Un laboratoire. Un accès illimité à tous les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin. Une protection pendant que je travaillerais. »

« Protection ? »

« La plupart des personnes, quand ils entendront que je suis vivant, ne réagiront pas avec la même horripilante curiosité, Miss Granger. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Ils seront beaucoup plus enclins à me jeter la pierre et à demeurer hostiles En me jetant des sorts d'abord, et poser les questions ensuite. Combattre contre des tonnes de tentatives d'assassinat sur votre personne perd rapidement de son charme, je vous l'assure. »

« Où … »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai arrêté de me cacher. J'espérais vraiment que ça serait l'Ordre qui me retrouvait, plutôt que le Ministère - qui, je soupçonne, est toujours collectivement incapable de trouver même ne serait-ce qu'une carte dans leur deux mains, même s'ils l'avaient devant les yeux.

« Il y a quelques membres de l'Ordre au Ministère, maintenant. » Répondit-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas rire sottement à son commentaire.

« Et regardez la différence qu'il y a entre autrefois et maintenant. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Concédant qu'il marquait un point, elle haussa les épaules. « Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je supposais que si un membre de l'Ordre me retrouvait, ils auraient l'influence suffisante pour trouver une solution, avant que je ne sois tué – ce qui aurait simplifié bien des questions, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » Répéta-t-il, avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle put ; une lueur faible passa dans ses yeux et elle crut y déceler de l'amusement. Elle réfléchis à ses possibilités et une idée merveilleuse, épouvantable commença à germer dans son esprit. Ce serait presque impossible, mais si elle pouvait le gérer...

« Vous pensé à quelque chose. » Exposa-t-il, l'observant étroitement.

« Je pense que peut-être j'ai une solution. » Répondit-elle lentement. « Ca sera très difficile. En fait, voire carrément impossible. Il y a des objections, des refus … Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Vous vous rendez forcément compte, je suppose, que quelqu'un d'autre, dans la même position que vous, s'en irait très rapidement et refuserait de m'aider. »

« Pas quelqu'un d'autre, monsieur … Severus. » Corrigea-t-elle maladroitement sous son regard noir. « Pas dans l'Ordre, au moins. Nous vous devons trop. J'essayerai de trouver une façon de faire. Est-ce que … Je veux dire, combien de temps ais-je ? »

« Je ne suis pas dans le danger immédiat de m'écrouler à tout moment. » Dit-il sèchement. « J'imagine que je peux encore avoir une année devant moi avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effets et que les attaques commencent à me tuer à petit feu. »

« Ca ne me prendra pas aussi longtemps. Je vais devoir informer certaines personnes que vous êtes en vie, cependant et c'est ça qui, je pense, prendra le plus de temps. »

« Ca va causer beaucoup de remue-ménage. » Concéda-t-il de manière sardonique. « Puis des accusations de mensonges ou de folie, suivie par des demandes de preuves et des débats infinis sur quoi faire de cette nouvelle donnée et pour finir une imitation collective de ce qu'un poulet sans tête aura décidé. »

De nouveau elle réprima sévèrement la forte envie de rire sottement. « Quelque chose comme ça, sans doute. » Répondit-elle diplomatiquement, ses lèvres pincées légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire. « Je pense que je vais y aller. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. » Elle se leva et le regarda. « Merci pour la potion. Et merci aussi de vous être confié à moi. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » Lui indiqua-t-il, balançant sa jambe raide hors du sofa pour se mettre debout à son tour. « Néanmoins, je suppose qu'il y a pire que vous comme choix. » Ajouta-t-il presque à contre-cœur.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement, lui faisant un faible sourire qu'il ignora complètement. « Je ne sais pas quand je repasserais vous voir. Je suis certaine que vous survivrez. »

« Avec un effort héroïque, je pense peut-être pouvoir gérer quelques jours sans parler avec vous. » Répliqua-t-il, sa voix ayant retrouvé son ton moqueur habituel. « Dans tous les cas, j'ai aussi un téléphone portable, au cas où. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Répéta-t-il, réellement amusé. Mettant la main dans sa poche, il y trouva un crayon et gribouilla un numéro sur un bout de papier avant de lui tendre. « Au revoir. Et merci de … » Ajouta-t-il maladroitement, ne finissant évidemment pas sa phrase.

« Au revoir. »

Oo°oO

Plutôt que d'aller directement chez Harry et Ginny pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, Hermione retourna à son propre appartement et s'effondra sur son lit, émotionnellement épuisée. Les larmes piquaient ses yeux alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ; il était trop horrible de penser à ça, elle devait en faire abstraction. Tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, pour eux, pour tout le monde alors qu'il avait été terriblement blessé, peut-être même tué à cause de ça. Après un certain temps perdu dans ses pensées, elle décida que l'aspect morne sur son visage était la pire des claques c'était des yeux morts, résignés qui allaient hanter ses cauchemars pendant beaucoup de nuits à venir. Il semblait accepter l'idée de continuer à souffrir sans que personne ne soit enclin à l'aide, comme si c'était le sort de sa vie.

Ca ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, ça l'avait été jusqu'ici ! Dieu... Elle se sentit sur le point de vomir et au bout d'un moment, elle dû se cacher la tête avec l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait pour Severus Rogue et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière.

Oo°oO

**Notes :**

1 - "Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother." - Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore. Dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. (HP7, Page 790, chapitre 36, lignes 23 à 25)


	4. Chapter 4

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Coucou, vous ! Je m'excuse du retard, mais le principal c'est que je sois là non ? Et que je vous publie ce merveilleux chapitre que j'ai pris un plaisir infini à traduire !**

**Merci encore pour vos review, elles me vont droit au coeur !**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor.**

**Oo°oO**

"Et ce passé hanté vous suivra comme un chien perdu sur la plage  
>Mordant dans votre parcours jusqu'à ce que vous dériviez hors de portée" ... <strong>Josh Woodward, 'Fight the Sea'<strong>

**Oo°oO**

Quand elle entra dans la maison, Harry et Ginny la regardèrent, surpris ; elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de longues explications et son attitude suffisait à leur montrer alors qu'elle se mettait debout devant eux. « Eh bien, je sais ce qui se passe maintenant. » Leur dit-elle tranquillement. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

« Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a dit pourquoi il est revenu. Je ne peux pas vous donner ses raisons ; J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien. À personne. » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Harry quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a besoin de pouvoir se rendre dans un laboratoire convenable pour faire des recherches il m'a demandé mon aide – notre aide – pour que nous nous assurions qu'il pourra travailler sans avoir à penser aux gens voulant l'arrêter ou le tuer. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Murmura Harry, la regardant quelque peu abasourdi par la rapidité de ce développement. « Est-ce que tu es sûre de tout ça, Hermione ? »

« Oui. Nous lui devons, Harry. C'est important, je te le promets. »

« Ça va, je connais ce regard ; Tu as déjà un plan en tête. Nous t'écoutons. »

Elle leur dit son plan. Ils la regardèrent tous deux fixement comme si elle était complètement folle ; mais elle décida de les ignorer et attendit patiemment. Finalement Ginny dit faiblement, « Hermione, c'est impossible, tu le sais. Personne ne va être d'accord avec ça. »

« Il y a aura des désaccords. » Concéda Hermione calmement. « Mais il est qualifié, nous le savons. Et il n'y a personne d'autre de meilleur que lui. Ce poste est maudit depuis des années maintenant. Personne d'autre ne le veut. »

« Et lui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une manière significative ; Ceci était un des défauts potentiellement majeurs dans son plan, certes.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé. » Admit-elle avec désinvolture. « Si nous le présentons comme un fait accompli, je pense que je peux le persuader de s'y plier. » Ajouta-t-il avec optimisme, « mais obtenons l'accord des autres, tout d'abord. S'ils n'aiment pas l'idée, ils n'auront qu'à refuser et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tous seuls. »

« Ca serait beaucoup plus simple de le cacher dans une de nos deux maisons et de lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin pour travailler. »

« Oui, mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater tôt ou tard ; Pourquoi pas maintenant. Et ce n'est pas une vie de devoir toujours se cacher de tout le monde. Il a le droit de vivre normalement. En plus, penses-tu vraiment qu'il acceptera de son plein grès de passer le plus clair de son temps dans la maison de l'un de nous, après tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce que nous savons sur lui maintenant ? »

« Tu es folle. » Dit Harry avec ressentiment. « Mais ok. Par qui commençons-nous ? »

« Minerva. »

« Non. » Répliqua Ginny. « D'abord, il faut que nous le disions à Ron. »

« Ron ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que ce plan fou marche, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le voir péter un plomb tout en nous bassinant pour que nous comptions le nombre de personnes au courant avant lui. »

« Bon ok, Ron, puis Minerva ; Ensuite, Kingsley et le reste de l'Ordre ; Et enfin les administrateurs. Je parlerai avec Severus après tout ceci ... »

« Severus ? » Répéta Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je peux plus l'appeler 'Professeur' maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et Mr. Rogue, ça me semble stupide et ça serait un peu grossier de juste l'appeler Rogue. »

« Je suppose. »

« De toute façon, c'est plus qu'assez pour continuer, si tout ceci marche comme nous le voulons. Espérons juste que personne ne dise non à ce plan. »

Oo°oO

Ça lui prit une quinzaine de jour et des tonnes d'arguments pour que le message passe Pendant des jours, on lui rabâcha le même discours selon lequel cela créerait un trop grand remue-ménage de diffuser l'information comme quoi Rogue était en vie Elle redoutait quand le Daily Prophet s'emparerait de l'histoire. Kingsley était le membre de l'Ordre le plus haut gradé au Ministère et il avait posé un embargo pour les contenir un tant soit peu, mais après cela, quand il ne pourrait plus, il deviendra la proie idéale. Malgré cela, elle se sentait prudemment optimiste Tout le monde avait détesté son idée, mais vraiment, il n'y avait personne d'autre, ce qui était la seule raison de leur acceptation.

Maintenant tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était de convaincre Rogue. En se disant fermement que ce n'était pas vraiment de la lâcheté, elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il lui avait donné. Vraiment, elle aurait dû s'attendre à tomber sur la messagerie ; il était assez antisocial pour ne pas regarder ses appels. Le message était simple ; sa voix disait d'une voix traînante son numéro de téléphone - mais pas son nom - et une voix robotisée lui somma de laisser un message après le bop sonore, ajoutant, « Si je ne vous rappelle pas, alors je suppose que je ne veux pas vous parler. » L'attitude était tellement typique de Rogue que ça la fit rire alors qu'elle eut peine à se contenir pour laisser son message.

« C'est Hermione. Le plan marche et nous vous avons un laboratoire pour travailler. Bon, personne n'est vraiment heureux, mais ça s'est mieux passé que je le pensais au départ. Je serais là bientôt pour vous expliquer tout en détails. »

Oo°oO

Cette insouciance qu'ils avaient eu dans leur dernière conversation avait disparut, et cela laissait Rogue clairement inquiet ; il alla ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt après qu'elle ait frappé, son comportement nerveux et irrité. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il. « Dans quelles sottises m'avez-vous impliqué aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi. » Dit-elle aigrement, passant devant lui et allant jusque dans le salon, tout en s'asseyant. Levant les yeux, elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous devriez vous asseoir. Ça va être une longue conversation. »

« Merveilleux. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir. Elle l'observa de façon critique et se demanda si sa jambe le dérangeait, mais même si elle lui faisait mal, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« En ce moment-même, plusieurs fonctionnaires haut gradés de l'Ordre et du Ministère savent que vous êtes vivants. Personne ne sait où vous habituez, cependant, détendez-vous. Je suppose que ça fait de notre petit secret, une liaison officieuse. Le Daily Prophet sait aussi, mais un embargo a été posé sur cette histoire pendant quelques jours pour nous donner le temps de finaliser les derniers préparatifs Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Après ça, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus, et le monde sorcier saura enfin la vérité. »

« J'avais espéré quelque chose d'un peu moins 'public'. » Murmura-t-il, son expression se transformant en gêne, se terminant par de la tristesse.

« Je sais, mais il n'y a plus aucun moyen de garder tout ceci secret, pas maintenant que tant de personnes le savent. En plus, ce cette façon, peut-être que nous pourrons contrôler les réactions dans une certaine mesure. »

« J'en doute. »

« Voulez-vous entendre ce qui s'est passé, ou non ? » Répliqua-t-elle. Il l'a regarda pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer à contre-cœur et de s'appuyer contre le mur, croisant les bras et lui jetant des regards noirs. Hermione prit une profonde respiration Il n'allait pas être content. « Il y a un poste à pourvoir et qui peut devenir vôtre si vous le voulez. Personne n'est enchanté par cette idée, j'en ai bien peur, mais vous êtes qualifié pour ça et personne d'autre ne le veut. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, son expression soupçonneuse. « Quel travail ? » Demanda-t-il lentement. Elle évita ses yeux; la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lise dans son esprit.

« Un que vous avez déjà occupé, pendant beaucoup d'années. »

Le niveau de tension dans la pièce grimpa en flèche. Son expression passa de soupçonneuse à furieuse et elle se ratatina un peu dans sa chaise alors qu'il bondit vers elle pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur et continuant à lui jeter un regard furieux, ses mains serrées en des poings alors que la force de sa personnalité et de sa magie crépitait dans le petit espace. « Que diable avez-vous fait ? » Dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. « Poudlard ? Vous voulez que je retourne à Poudlard ? Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ? »

« Non. » Commença-t-elle par dire avant de devoir s'arrêter pour respirer à fond et éviter que sa voix ne tremble. « Non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. » Continua-t-elle plus fortement. « C'est logique. Vous aurez votre laboratoire et tous les ingrédients de potions que vous voudrez. Et c'est un endroit sûr. De plus, ça vous donnera une place dans le monde sorcier et qui sera reconnue. Quel est le problème ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que … - Avais-je tord de vous faire confiance ? Etes-vous aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air en ce moment ? Mes anciens collègues polissent en ce moment-même leurs baguettes magiques et se préparent sans doute à me jeter des sorts particulièrement efficaces contre moi. Avez-vous oublié tout ce que je vous dis sur le fait que Poudlard et le monde sorcier me méprise tellement qu'ils préfèrent me voir mort qu'enseignant dans leur fichue école ? »

Rogue était un homme qui habituellement contrôlait ses émotions et qui était le plus dangereux sorcier avec sa voix calme, doucereuse et menaçante. Mais en ce moment, il criait, son éclat de voix soulignant les dégâts causées à sa gorge Il fut d'ailleurs forcé de cesser, toussant grassement, la fureur dans ses yeux ne diminuant pas alors qu'il continuait à me fixer.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, effrayée par la violence de sa réaction. « Et personne n'a oublié. Mais ils connaissent la vraie histoire maintenant Ils savent pourquoi vous avez fais ce que vous avez fais. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Même Minerva l'admet. Si vous retournez là-bas … » Elle s'arrêta, son expression indiquant clairement que s'il avait pu arrêter de tousser, il lui aurait déjà jeté un sort pour qu'elle s'arrête de parler et tout de suite. Elle devait donc être reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer pour lui jeter un sort sans baguette alors qu'il s'étouffait.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, il alla dans la cuisine sans dire quoi que ce soit, se remplissant un verre d'eau du robinet et le buvant à petits coups lentement, regardant fixement par la fenêtre le terrain en face de chez lui. Elle se leva, ne voulant pas être coincée dans une chaise s'il perdrait vraiment les pédales, mais resta où elle était, le laissant y réfléchir.

Finalement il bougea encore une fois, marchant à pas mesurés pour se mettre dans l'embrasure, s'appuyant contre le cadre et la regardant fixement. La colère dans ses yeux ne s'était pas effacée, mais son expression était plus froide maintenant, plus contrôlée. « Expliquez. » Ordonna-t-il avec brusquerie.

« Horace Slughorn est toujours le professeur de Potions actuel et le directeur de Serpentard. C'est un très vieil homme maintenant et il meurt d'envie de se retirer. Minerva a cherché un remplaçant pendant plusieurs années. Aucun serpentard qualifié n'est intéressé et aucun non-serpentard ne serait d'accord pour reprendre ce poste comme directeur de maison même si nous pensons que ça serait une bonne idée. »

« 'Nous' ? » Essaya-t-il de répliquer. Son expression changea. « Miss Granger, dites-moi s'il vous plaît que vous n'êtes pas professeur à l'école ? »

« Seulement à temps partiel ; J'enseigne l'étude des Moldus. » Admit-elle doucement.

Il murmura quelque chose dans son souffle ; A en juger par son expression sur son visage, c'était mieux qu'elle n'entende pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Dirigeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de la regarder fixement encore une fois. « Continuez. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus pour dire. Le poste est vaquant. Vous avez déjà enseigné cette matière. Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Même ceux fermement opposés à mon idée ont dû admettre que vous êtes un bon professeur. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Et vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin – tout ce que vous m'avez demandé depuis le début. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Sa mâchoire se serra ; évidemment, ce subtil rappel n'était pas le bienvenu. Regardant au loin, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Et tout le monde a été d'accord ? »

« Minerva a donné son accord au nom de tout le personnel enseignant de l'école. Kingsley a donné son accord au nom de l'ensemble de l'Ordre et il nous a aidés à convaincre le Ministère. Le conseil d'établissement a accepté … Finalement. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Vous n'êtes pas celle qui devra leur faire face à tous. » Il fit une pause ; il n'était plus en colère désormais. Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia son visage, sans expression se figeant alors qu'elle réalisait enfin ; il avait peur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir Severus Rogue avoir peur de quelque chose.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il l'a regarda fixement de nouveau, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce regard et ce n'était plus du tout de le même regard.

« J'ai peut-être peur parce que j'ai tué le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'a jamais connu, sans doute ? » Dit-il doucement. « J'ai peut-être peur parce que l'année d'après, j'ai pris sa place sous les ordres du sorcier le plus mauvais de toute l'histoire de la magie et que sous ses directives, j'ai torturé et terrifié des élèves que j'étais censé protéger. Et maintenant, vous voulez que j'y retourne, avant tant de sang sur les mains … »

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal, pour lui alors qu'elle était de nouveau confronté à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour tous. « Je sais, Severus. Je suis désolée. Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour vous aider. Et... Vous êtes vital à cette école. Horace est un très vieil homme. Il commence à être très fatigué. Les étudiants ont besoin ... »

« Horace Slughorn est un bouffon arrogant et borné. » Murmura-t-il, bien qu'il n'y mis pas tout son cœur. « Comme directeur de maison, il est aussi efficace qu'un tas de paille. »

« Encore une nouvelle bonne raison de reprendre sa suite, non ? » Suggéra-t-elle, optimiste.

« Pitoyable tentative, Miss Granger. » Répliqua-t-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix. « Vous savez surement plus que quiconque combien le chantage affectif peut être efficace. »

« Oui, je crois en effet que vous avez raison. » Répondit-elle lentement et délibérément, rencontrant son regard. Ce fut Rogue qui battit en retraite en premier, cédant subtilement, sa position devenant moins agressive.

« J'ai besoin du temps pour y réfléchir. » Dit-il finalement, évitant de la regarder. Elle acquiesça.

« Contactez-moi quand vous vous serez décidé. »

Oo°oO

Quand Hermione revint chez elle après s'être arrêtée dans une épicerie ouverte la nuit, deux ou trois jours plus tard, elle trouva un message extrêmement court sur son répondeur téléphonique, deux mots venant d'une voix très familière. « Vous avez gagné. »

Elle alla chez lui immédiatement, malgré l'heure tardive et ne fut pas particulièrement étonnée de le voir encore debout. Il ne sembla pas étonné de la voir, non plus. C'était important et ils avaient besoin de faire le point aussi vite que possible. S'installant dans le fauteuil, et acceptant avec reconnaissance une tasse de café, elle le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? »

Il changea de position sur le sofa, ajustant l'angle de sa jambe blessée et bu à petites gorgées son café avant de répondre. « Je dois rencontrer McGonagall au cours des prochains jours. Pas ici Je préfère que personne ne connaisse cette adresse. Et pas Poudlard Je n'y mettrais pas un pied tant que tout ne sera pas arrangé. Un endroit neutre. » Il hésita, regardant fixement la petite tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains de ses longs doigts, comme si les réponses s'y trouvaient dedans, ajoutant maladroitement. « Si vous pouviez assister à cette rencontrer, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

Ça lui prit un moment avant de traduire sa phrase et de se rendre compte qu'il lui demandait d'être là pour essayer de calmer les choses, parce qu'il avait peur de comment Minerva réagirait. Ce n'était pas probablement une mauvaise idée. Pendant leur dernière année, elle avait été l'une de ses adversaires les plus redoutables et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été des alliés très coopératifs tous les deux. « Je pense que je peux m'arranger. » Répondit simplement Hermione. « De quoi la réunion parlera-t-elle ? »

« Mon contrat. » Dit-il calmement. « Je veux quelque chose d'écrit m'assurant que personne ne va essayer de me tuer dès qu'il en aura l'occasion Je veux que les termes de mon contrat soient clairs et sans petites lignes. Et si possible, je peux un peu de flexibilité horaire quant au rôle que je vais devoir tenir en tant que directeur de maison. Si je dois vraiment faire ça, autant que je le fasse bien cette fois. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Imaginez ma surprise. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, secouant la tête. « Je n'attends rien de vous. Vous n'avez jamais été directrice de maison, bien que dans une certaine mesure, vous pourriez l'être sans problème. » C'était un compliment ? Il continua, « Plus spécifiquement, vous n'avez jamais été la directrice d'une maison que tous les autres détestent. Serpentard a autant besoin de redorer son blason que moi et beaucoup plus que les trois autres maisons. Particulièrement s'ils ont Slughorn depuis que Dumbledore ... est mort. »

« Il n'y aucun problème avec Horace … »

« Son attitude envers sa maison est la même qu'avec tous les élèves des autres maisons. Si vous êtes d'une famille célèbre, puissante et influente, ou si vous avez le potentiel pour devenir célèbre, il essayera de vous aider. Tous les autres ne comptent pas pour lui. »

« Vous semblez ... amer. » Dit-elle soigneusement, sachant tout de même qu'il avait raison.

« Il était mon directeur de maison quand j'étais à l'école. »

« J'aurais pensé que vous seriez l'un de ses favoris, avec vos habiletés en potions. » Dit-elle, étonnée. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je me suis disputé avec lui, je déviais de ses instructions à chaque cours et obtenait à chaque fois de meilleurs résultats que lui. Il disait de moi que j'étais insouciant et dangereux. De plus, mes conflits constants avec les Gryffondors lui ont causé beaucoup de soucis et il ne se gênait pas pour m'en blâmer ouvertement. Je faisais partie de son club stupide, juste parce que je faisais parti d'une famille de sang-pur et que j'avais un don pour les potions, mais il ne m'a jamais particulièrement aimé. » Il semblait encore plus amer. Hermione aurait aimé avoir plus de détails, mais son regard noir lui fit de suite changer d'avis et elle referma la bouche.

« Favoriser sa propre maison injustement au détriment des autres, c'est mieux peut-être ? »

« Qui est amer, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Chaque directeur de maison favorise sa maison. Quant au caractère juste de la chose, qui favoriserait un serpentard quelque qu'il soit, particulièrement un directeur ou une directrice d'une autre maison si son propre directeur ne le fait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Dit-elle avec indignation.

« Vous parlez de quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas. » Essaya-t-il de répliquer. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment les choses étaient difficiles pour ma maison du temps de Dumbledore, particulièrement une fois que vous et vos amis êtes arrivés à l'école. » Il reprit son souffle et continua avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à son accusation. « Exemple Durant votre première année, quand votre courage en récupérant la pierre philosophale vous a fait gagné la coupe des maisons, vous souvenez-vous comment de points vous avez gagné en seulement une soirée ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important. »

« Le grand Hall avait été décoré pour Serpentard. Avant que ces points ne vous soient attribués, c'était serpentard le gagnant de la coupe. Dumbledore n'avait parlé à personne de ses plans, et certainement pas moi. Il avait juste annoncé les points et j'étais en train de préparer la fête pour les élèves de ma maison. Et au dernier moment, il m'a volé cette victoire et l'a donné à Gryffondor. Il ne m'avait rien dit. Il a publiquement humilié ma maison, sans excuse et sans explications. S'il me l'avait dit par avance, j'aurais pu essayer d'adoucir les choses Comme c'était... » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Sans doute avez-vous passé toute la nuit a fêté votre victoire. Moi, j'ai passé la mienne à essayer d'expliquer aux Serpentards que le directeur ne les détestaient pas, sans leur dire vraiment la vérité – ce qui a fait qu'ils ne m'ont pas vraiment écouté. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Le silence qui suivit, fut seulement brisé par la radio omniprésente, dans une atmosphère étouffante et tendue. Sincèrement, Hermione n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à comment les Serpentards avaient pu vivre cet affront. « Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait ... » Commença-t-elle faiblement et il renifla avec dédain.

« Si, ça l'était. Il ne lui est jamais arrivé de faire du mal à sa propre maison à cause de ses actions. Les sentiments des Serpentards n'étaient pas assez importants pour qu'il s'en préoccupe. Quand j'ai arrêté d'essayer – et que j'ai échoué - à consoler certains des élèves extrêmement bouleversés et en colère, je l'ai affronté. Et il a rit. Il a rit et il m'a dit d'arrêter d'être si sensible, que serpentard gagnait la coupe depuis maintenant beaucoup d'années et que c'était bon que le vent tourne quelques fois. »

Ses yeux noirs scintillèrent de colère et il reposa sa tasse de café. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Après un long moment il secoua la tête et soupira, la colère disparaissant de son corps alors qu'il abandonnait une nouvelle fois. « À cette période-là, la maison Serpentard était la plus petite des quatre, avec ce problème du fait que les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années partaient rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'avoir fini leur cursus scolaire. Nous avions le plus grand nombre d'élèves échouant aux ASPIC, de malades et de visites à sainte-Mangouste. Nous détenions aussi le record du nombre de retenues et nous finissions quatrième chaque année. »

Elle le regarda fixement. « Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle vit un soupçon de triomphe apparaitre sur son visage alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette confirmation semblait le rendre heureux.

« J'avais raison, alors. Il n'a pas prit le temps de vous en tenir informé, Miss Granger. Les choses se sont passées comme il voulait qu'elles se passent. S'il y a une seule personne dans n'importe laquelle des trois autres maisons qui pensent que les élèves de ma maison Serpentard ne finisse pas obligatoirement mangemort à la fin de leurs études, du moins depuis que la guerre est terminée, alors je me coupe la main et je la mange sans hésiter. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle la referma vite, alors que les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle regarda au loin d'un air coupable, sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise au lieu de lui mentir. C'était vrai. Il acquiesça, pas étonné pour un sou. « Et voilà pourquoi, Miss Granger, aucun Serpentard sain d'esprit ne retournerait à Poudlard pour y enseigner une quelconque matière. C'est pourquoi vous pouvez constater que personne ne veut remplacer Slughorn. Du moment qu'un étudiant entre dans cette école, on lui donne l'impression que Serpentard est une moins bonne maison que les autres. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai … » Dit-elle faiblement, toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle commençait à se demander depuis combien de temps il pensait ça de lui et de sa maison ; Des années, peut-être des décennies. Peut-être même depuis sa propre scolarité.

« Vous ? Je ne sais pas comment marchent les choses maintenant, mais repensez au temps où vous étiez vous-même encore à l'école. Les premières années voyaient comme première personne la directrice de Gryffondor et non un membre neutre de l'école n'appartenant à aucune des quatre maisons. Serpentard était toujours mentionné en dernier et pas dans un ton neutre, crois-moi. Le choixpeau chantait sa stupide chanson Alors de nouveau Serpentard était mentionné en dernier et d'une façon peu flatteuse, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde applaudissaient la plupart des élèves quand ils étaient répartis Serpentard était la seule maison qui n'applaudissait pas quand de nouveaux Serpentards arrivaient. La tour des Serpentards étaient dans les souterrains, pratiquement dans les cachots Je vous assure que ce n'était pas parce que nous aimions l'obscurité et l'humidité. Cela peut paraitre comme de petites choses insignifiantes, mais ça laisse toujours une impression subconsciente ; Regardez Potter, n'a-t-il pas décidé de ne pas aller à Serpentard alors que le choixpeau voulait l'y envoyer à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu seulement une demi-heure avant cela – C'était quelque chose que Dumbledore trouvait fort soulageant, à propos. Chaque Serpentard de première apprenait dès ses premiers jours que le reste de l'école ne l'aimait pas chaque jour, ils passaient aux yeux de tous à Poudlard, comme des petits mangemorts en puissance. Notre arrogance légendaire n'était qu'une tentative pour compenser le tout, rien de plus. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait dire en réponse, parce que tout était vrai. « Je n'ai jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous étiez une Gryffondor Tout ce vous détestiez était symbolisé par Serpentard et plus particulièrement Drago et ses amis. Je doute que vous puissiez nommer un Serpentard pendant vos années dans l'école, qui ne fasse pas parti de ce groupe. Mais maintenant vous faites partie du corps enseignant, et je suppose que vous êtes neutre Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez l'être ? »

Hermione accepta le reproche, à contre-cœur. « Et comptez-vous parler de tout ceci à Minerva ? »

« Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive. Elle a moins d'amour pour Serpentard que pour son pire ennemi et c'est peu dire. Surtout à cause de moi, je pense ; J'étais une épine constante dans son pied pendant que j'étudiais là-bas. »

« Alors qu'allez-vous lui demander ? »

« Si la tour de Serpentard est toujours dans les souterrains, je veux qu'elle soit déplacée. Je le demandais à Dumbledore chaque année, et chaque année il refusait. »

« Les Serpentard ne sont plus dans les souterrains. Chaque maison a sa propre tour dans un coin du château maintenant, avec la Tour d'Astronomie au centre. »

« Eh bien, c'est un début. J'aurais préféré que ça soit pour des raisons d'égalité et non d'esthétisme, mais je ferais avec. » Il tapota de ses longs doigts sur sa cuisse, songeur. « J'aurai besoin d'accéder à tout ce qu'à entreprit de faire comme cours Slughorn durant ses pitoyables dernières années d'enseignements. J'aurai besoin d'accéder au dossier médical. Surtout j'exige d'avoir toute la liberté nécessaire pour gérer ma maison sans interférence aucune et enseigner comme je le désire. Si elle essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je repartirais et même vous, vous ne me retrouverez pas. »

« Dans la limite du raisonnable, je suis sûre que je peux faire passer vos requêtes. » Répondit-elle soigneusement. « Nous pouvons discuter des détails avec Minerva quand nous nous rencontrons et je m'assurerai que j'ai la paperasse sur Horace pour vous. »

Il acquiesça et fit craquer ses articulations. « Juste au passage … Vais-je recevoir la visite de fonctionnaires du Ministère à un moment donné ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Non. Vous ne serez chargé de rien. Je pense que le Ministère a adopté la tactique du '**ce qu'on ne me demande pas, je ne fais pas'**, et cela vous concerne aussi apparemment. Personne ne veut rouvrir la boite de pandore - je veux dire, personne ne veut vraiment savoir tout ce que vous avez vraiment fait pour notre côté, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir. »

« Je comprends l'argot Moldu. » Répondit-il doucement, semblant faiblement amusé. « Et vous avez raison. Vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

« De toute façon, les membres de l'Ordre ont certifié que vous n'étiez mangemorts qu'à la demande express de Dumbledore lui-même et que vous suiviez ses instructions, y comprit quand vous l'avez tué et en ajoutant que sans vous, Voldemort aurait gagné. »

Il tressaillit, touchant son bras gauche et elle le regarda fixement. Il regarda au loin et évita son regard, son corps se raidissant. « Je préférerais que vous ne disiez pas son nom. » Murmura-t-il.

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« Ce n'est pas du fanatisme de mangemort que nous vous demandions de ne pas dire son nom. En tout cas, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Bella et d'autres membres fous pensaient que c'était un blasphème Nous, nous étions plus lucides. Ça fait mal. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait mal. » Répéta-t-il fortement. « Quelque chose en rapport avec la marque des Ténèbres. Entendre son nom envoi des décharges dans mon bras et je suis incapable de dire son nom, encore aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne savais pas … » Murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le savoir. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais maintenant ... Je suis plus vieux et je suis fatigué d'avoir mal et ... Je préfèrerais donc que vous évitiez d'utiliser son nom devant moi. S'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr. » La rassura-t-il à la hâte. Il acquiesça, la regardant toujours pas et pour un instant sa gorge a fait mal avec la pitié. Il avait souffert tellement. Après un moment elle dit doucement, « J'aurai pensé que la marque se serait effacée avec le temps. Que votre peau aurait guérie. »

« Non. Pourquoi ça ? C'est ce qu'on appelle une 'cicatrice de magie noire'. La cicatrice de Potter ne s'est pas effacée entièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste parce que celui qui l'a infligé est mort que la blessure guérira d'elle-même automatiquement ensuite. » Il déroula lentement sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude et tendit son bras, lui permettant de voir le serpent et le crane très nettement Ce n'était plus aussi noir maintenant, mais d'une couleur presque violacée ressemblant davantage à un tatouage qui s'était effacé après plusieurs années d'exposition au soleil, ou à un bleu sur la peau curieusement bien formé.

Répétant sa propre pensée, Hermione dit calmement, « Elle ressemble à un tatouage. »

« Plutôt à une marque comme celles des animaux de bétails. » Répondit-il doucement, baissant les yeux, traçant lentement le contour d'un doigt.

« Est-ce qu'elle … Vous fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle de manière incertaine. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait et pendant quelques minutes, il ne le fit pas.

« Quand j'ai été marqué jeune, la douleur était plus forte que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer dans ma vie passée et même après. La douleur s'est estompée six mois plus tard environ. Après Halloween quand il ... a disparu, ou qu'il est tombé, peu m'importe comment vous appelez ça, la marque s'est d'elle-même effacée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque invisible et j'ai même oublié qu'elle s'y trouvait là. Pendant votre quatrième année, elle a commencé à picoter et j'ai éprouvé d'intenses démangeaisons qui sont devenus beaucoup plus fortes avec le temps. Quand il est revenu, ça a fait vraiment mal. Pendant la guerre, ça faisait simplement mal quand j'étais convoqué ou qu'il me punir à distance les douleurs mineures comme dire son nom devant un porteur de sa marque ont cependant continuées et cela même après sa mort. Sa mort a fait plus mal que son retour, et encore plus que la première fois que j'ai reçue la marque. Depuis, non, elle ne me fait plus mal. »

« C'est un bon point, au moins. » Murmura-t-elle. Il retira brusquement son bras et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tendu la main sans réfléchir pour toucher la marque, elle lui jeta un rapide regard d'excuse alors qu'il remettait sa manche en place.

« C'est juste une marque à même la peau. » Dit-il doucement, évitant ses yeux. Il essaya de devenir sarcastique. « Vous ne vous enflammerez pas en la touchant, vous ne ressentirez pas la magie s'en échapper et ça ne sent ni le souffre, ni la cendre. C'est juste une marque à même la peau. » Il n'avait jamais aimé les contacts physiques appuyés, et surtout pas sur cette partie de son corps, se souvenu-t-elle.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçu l'horloge et cligna des yeux. « Dieu, il est minuit passé. Vous auriez dû me le dire Je suis là depuis des heures. »

Rogue haussa les épaules indifféremment. « Je n'ai pas de repères temporels fixes maintenant. Avant, je ne dormais que par ennuie ; Depuis la fin de la guerre, je dors très rarement plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilée. Je suppose, cependant, que si vous étiez vraiment fatiguée, alors vous vous seriez levée et vous auriez pris congé. J'aurais dû savoir que vous préféreriez poser des questions que dormir. » Ajouta-t-il sardoniquement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, puisque c'était vrai. Sa voix arrivait toujours à devenir extrêmement sarcastique, avec une pointe de dédain et elle était rassurée en se disant que ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Il ne portait pas forcément grand intérêt à ses questions, et parfois refusait même d'y répondre. « Pour être honnête, je ne dors pas beaucoup non plus depuis la fin de la guerre. » Admit-elle. « Bien que vos cauchemars doivent être plus traumatisants que les miens. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il nie avoir des cauchemars Quand il ne répondit pas, elle releva les yeux et le trouva en train de regarder paresseusement le mur, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait plus raison qu'elle ne le pensait. A la hâte, elle regarda au loin et après un moment, il soupira.

« Si j'utilisais la Legimencie sur vous, vous le sauriez. Je ne suis pas assez habile pour le faire sans que vous en soyez avertie ; mes talents sont d'être un Occlumens. Et je n'utiliserais pas la Legimencie sur vous sans votre consentement. Fuir mon regard ne vous sauverez cependant pas de mon attaque si j'avais décidé de l'utiliser sur vous. » Malgré ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, il semblait fatigué.

« Désolée. C'est juste que ... Vous semblez toujours savoir exactement ce que les gens pensent. C'est assez déconcertant ... » Admit-elle, levant les yeux à temps pour voir un demi-sourire éclair passer sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de la Legimencie. J'étais espion et un bon espion si je puis me permettre. Je suis assez doué pour déchiffrer les expressions faciales et le langage du corps, ainsi qu'entendre les mots dits implicitement. Et vous, vous êtes toujours beaucoup trop Gryffondor, avec tous vos sentiments se voyant à même votre visage. »

« Je vais sans doute devoir travailler ce point, si nous travaillons ensemble. » Lui fit-elle remarquer d'un air piteux.

Il renifla. « Nous ne travaillerons que très rarement ensemble. Les potions et l'étude des Moldus sont des disciplines entièrement distinctes. Et je ne souhaite pas d'interactions avec les autres professeurs, à part si cela est nécessaire bien entendu. »

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?_ « Vous savez ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui, mais vous ? »

« C'est certainement trop tard pour les énigmes à résoudre. Je vais devoir y aller. » Maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué l'heure qu'il était, elle se sentait fatiguée. Il se mit debout et elle l'imita. « Je m'arrangerais pour que vous voyez Minerva dans les plus brefs délais. »

Il acquiesça de la tête. « Si vous voulez, je peux vous concocter une potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Offrit-il maladroitement elle soupçonnait que cette offre soit une tentative de remerciement de sa part.

« Vous n'en avez pas en stock ? »

« Ca provoque une dépendance si nous en prenons trop souvent. Je ne peux plus en utiliser dorénavant. »

Cette brève phrase lui en dit plus qu'elle ne voulait savoir. Repoussant fermement toute trace de pitié de son visage, elle acquiesça simplement. « Je vois. Merci pour votre offre, mais je vais bien. Je vous laisserais un message avec tous les détails de votre rencontre. Bonne nuit, Severus, et merci d'avoir accepté une nouvelle fois de me parler. »

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il doucement. Elle pouvait le sentir l'observer alors qu'elle transplanait.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà, voilà ... Bon, maintenant j'attends vos avis. Ca avance entre nos deux chouchous, et il y a un rapprochement. C'edst pourquoi j'ai aimé traduire ce chapitre ^_^ je l'avoue !

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Manelor.


	5. Chapter 5

**POST TENEBRAS, LUX (**"After Darkness, Light" ; Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées plutôt différemment. Je les ai juste emprunté pendant quelques temps ; Malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**DISCLAIMER DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre magnifique de "**LOTEN**".

**WARNING : **C'est une histoire de romance entre HG/SR. C'est du rating M et il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres à venir. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas lire. Mais le mot clé, c'est que ce sera une longue histoire. Elle prévoit aux alentour de 300 000 mots et 43 chapitres.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette fiction commence dix ans après la fin des Mangemorts. C'est pratiquement conforme à l'histoire originelle sauf pour la mort de Rogue et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. Les longueurs de chapitre varieront ; J'écris avec un style nouveau donc les parties ne se lieront pas aussi facilement entre les chapitres.

Oo°oO

**"Il faut du temps pour les absents d'assumer leur véritable forme dans nos pensées. Après la mort, ils prennent réellement forme et cessent de changer." Colette**

Oo°oO

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se retrouva encore une fois devant sa caravane. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel pour un été britannique qu'il pleuve drument, rendant le terrain encore plus sinistre qu'habituellement, ses cheveux frisants de façon alarmante. La porte était ouverte ; elle rentra à l'intérieur avec un certain soulagement, frissonnant. « Severus ? »

« Ici. » Elle suivit sa voix jusque dans la cuisine, tournant au bout du couloir, où trois portes s'offrirent à elle. La première était une salle de bain, assez grande pour ne contenir qu'une douche, un lavabo et un placard pour ranger les affaires de bain. La porte en face d'elle donnait sur une chambre à coucher ; le lit deux places occupait la plupart de l'espace minuscule, avec juste assez d'espace pour une commode et une armoire étroite au bout du mur, ainsi qu'une petite étagère au-dessus du lit pour poser ses livres, une lampe et une bouteille d'eau. La pièce d'à côté semblait être une autre chambre à coucher ; Maintenant les étagères à livres s'alignaient de mur en mur et montaient jusqu'au plafond, chacune avec des rails et une échelle en place pour que les livres ne tombent pas quand la caravane se déplaçait et il y avait les boîtes de livres sur le sol. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil avec un semblant de moquerie dans le regard alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. « Essayez de vous retenir, Miss Granger. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Ignorant son sarcasme, elle étudia les titres les plus proche elle avec l'intérêt. Les livres avaient été groupés par taille plus que par genre d'autant qu'elle le voyait, et il y avait de ce fait certains mélanges comme des textes éclectique de textes traitant à la fois de la manière Moldu que de la manière sorcière, aussi bien qu'un grand nombre d'œuvres de fictions. En jugeant par l'état des livres, tous avaient été achetés d'occasion ; Elle ne voyait aucun nouveau livre. En repensant aux autres pièces qu'elle venait de voir, elle secoua la tête lentement. « Pourquoi vivez-vous comme ça ? »

Il se redressa lentement. « Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Eh bien, dans une caravane, pour commencer. Ce n'est pas très luxueux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous semblez oublier, » Répondit-il fermement, « Que j'ai dû me faire passer pour mort pendant dix ans. Je ne pouvais pas me pointer à Gringotts et retirer de l'argent de ma chambre forte, hein ? Et je n'étais pas particulièrement riche pour votre information. En plus, il y a des avantages à être mobile. »

Il marquait un point et soupçonnait qu'elle l'avait offensé en critiquant sa maison. Ce n'était pas comme si son propre appartement était mieux que ça. « Non, ça va. Mais vous auriez pu la modifier à l'intérieur pour qu'elle ne soit pas si étroite, au moins. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il indifféremment. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de biens de toute façon. C'est assez grand pour ce que j'en fais. »

En ayant le sentiment que c'était une conversation qu'elle n'allait pas gagner, elle rendit les armes. « C'est bon. Je suis désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça ne faisait aucune différence pour lui et descendit de son échelle. « Café ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle avec reconnaissance. « Il gèle dehors. » Il ne répondit pas, mais une fois qu'elle s'assit au salon avec la tasse de café à la main, il ouvrit une armoire et prit un petit appareil chauffant électrique, le branchant à une prise au mur avant de le mettre sur la table et de refermer la porte. Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le remercie pas il ignorerait sans doute son commentaire ou lui servirait une de ses répliques acerbes. « Comment avez-vous réussis à avoir de l'électricité dans une caravane ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Illégalement, » Répondit-il calmement. « J'ai profité des anciens propriétaires de ce terrain pour faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas partis et profiter donc de l'électricité. Mais je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour critiquer mon quotidien ici. »

Acceptant la réprimande, elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je suis venue pour vous dire que Minerva a consenti à vous rencontrer dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

« Où ? »

« Mon appartement. Terrain neutre. »

« Terrain neutre, ouais … » Murmura-t-il. Ignorant le commentaire, elle lui remit un morceau de papier avec l'heure et l'adresse dessus. Il le lit sans dire quoi que ce soit et le remit dans sa poche.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle prit alors conscience de choses qu'elle avait occulté durant ses précédentes visites, et Hermione fut effrayée de voir ce qui semblait être un ordinateur portable posé sous la table basse. « Vous avez un ordinateur ? »

« Et une télévision, comme vous avez pu le voir. » Répondit-il sardoniquement. « Je suis sang-mêlé, rappelez-vous. J'ai pratiquement été élevé comme un Moldu. »

« Oui, mais un ordinateur … » Fit-elle remarquer doucement.

Rogue haussa une épaule mince. « Internet est une source utile d'informations. Et ça fait passer le temps. »

« Vrai. Que faites-vous de vos journées ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Elle avait des difficultés parfois à remplir la totalité de ses vacances Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle perdait la tête à force de s'ennuyer et cela après un seul mois et elle doutait que Rogue soit quelqu'un qui apprécie de rester amorphe plus d'une journée.

« Je regarde la télévision, écoute la radio. Je vais sur l'ordinateur. Et surtout, je lis beaucoup. »

« Vous ne vous ennuyiez jamais ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il fit une pause, la regardant et se tourna vers le mur pour le fixer intensément. « J'ai eu assez d'adrénaline durant les années où j'était espion pour le reste de ma vie. La paix et le calme, c'est ... quelque chose de soulageant. Ou ça l'était. » Ajouta-t-il en la regardant fixement. Elle acquiesçant sans rien dire, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il s'ennuyait. Après avoir eu une vie si « passionnante » pendant de longues années, il trouvait difficile de s'adapter au fait de ne rien faire de ses journées. Et il avait dit avant qu'il n'aimait pas le silence, car le bruit lui évitait de penser à des sujets désagréables.

Gardant cela en mémoire, elle changea de sujet, demandant si elle pouvait empruntée un des livres dans la bibliothèque. Ils conversaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne se soumettent à l'avis de l'autre ; Rogue était le plus fin connaisseur en livre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle pouvait lui parler pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer, mais tandis qu'il leur faisait tous les deux une autre tasse de café, il siffla soudainement et laissa tomber la chope. Effrayée, elle le regarda et le trouva en train de regarder fixement et avec résignation la tasse cassée, frottant son bras gauche mécaniquement ; ses doigts tirèrent d'un coup sec et elle se pinça la lèvre avec impatience. Ça devait être une des crises dont il lui avait parlé. Pas très sûre de savoir quoi faire, elle resta où elle était elle pouvait voir que ses doigts se serrer compulsivement et étaient maintenant semblables à des griffes. Hermione le regarda, incertaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. « Je voudrais que vous partiez maintenant, s'il vous plaît. » Dit-il doucement, sa voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il secoua vivement la tête mais sembla vite le regretter, soulevant une main jusqu'à sa tempe dans l'instant.

« Non. Partez. »

« Severus... »

« J'ai dit dehors ! » Essaya-t-il de répliquer, les dents serrées et se contraignant apparemment à rester debout, se soutenant au plan de travail derrière lui et feignant que tout allait bien alors que ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus prononcés. Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette crise, se rendit-elle compte. Il ne tenait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle voit ça, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer De plus, si c'était une très grosse crise, il serait impuissant.

« Ça va, je m'en vais. » Sur le point d'ajouter qu'il pouvait l'appeler dès qu'il se sentait mieux et s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle se ravisa au dernier moment. _Garde ta salive, Hermione. Il ne t'appellerait pas, même s'il était en train de mourir._ « A la semaine prochaine. »

Oo°oO

À la maison, elle marcha à pas mesurés tout en tournant en rond dans son propre salon qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que celui de Rogue et continua à s'inquiéter pour lui. Sans doute que cela était une perte de temps, il rirait d'elle s'il savait. Se rappelant de son visage, elle se rappela aussi de sa frustration ; Elle savait qu'il détestait se sentir faible de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit et il devait souffrir d'une maladie débilitante alors qu'il n'avait pas cinquante ans – Ce qui était toujours relativement jeune même dans la norme Moldu et jeune pour un sorcier qui pouvait avec assurance vivre au moins deux siècles.

Le peut-il ? Même sans cette maladie qui pouvait ou pas lui être fatale, il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Penser au fait qu'il avait été marqué autant psychologiquement que physiquement au cours de ses nombreuses années – Et alors que pour chaque incident qu'elle connaissait, Hermione était certaine qu'il devait garder au moins une douzaine de cicatrices à chaque fois – elle se demanda tristement s'il atteindrait une espérance de vie normale et conclut que c'était peu probable. Le plus dur, c'était qu'il le savait sans aucun doute. Il avait sacrifié sa santé et la chance d'avoir une vie normale, sciemment et volontairement et la seule condition qu'il avait demandé, c'était que personne ne soit au courant de ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien cet homme avait de courage et de force en lui.

Et il avait payé pour cela, lourdement. Elle pensa à ses propres expériences pendant la guerre et à celle de ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'en étaient sortis indemnes ; tous avaient des cicatrices psychologiques aussi bien que physiques. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient soufferts le dixième de ce que Severus avait dû endurer pendant des années Les dégâts sur sa santé psychologique devaient être encore plus profonds que sur sa santé physique d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il avait réussit à survivre non seulement il en avait réchappé, mais il semblait – De l'extérieur, du moins – Relativement normal.

Il méritait mieux que tout ça. Depuis le début, Rogue avait insisté pour qu'Albus ne dise à personne ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas être un héro, il ne voulait pas de gratitude – d'autant plus que, admit-elle d'un air coupable, elle doutait qu'il en ait reçu de quelqu'un – mais il méritait sûrement plus qu'une récompense après s'être retrouvé seule et malade dans une toute petite caravane, minable dans un monde où les gens le détestaient et le tueraient s'ils le voyaient sans hésiter. Sévèrement, elle s'ordonna de ne pas pleurer; s'il supportait ça, la moindre des choses, c'était qu'elle-même se montre forte.

Ironiquement, et cela malgré tous ses problèmes actuels, il était mieux qu'il y a dix ans. Sans doute son apparence désagréable faisait partie de son système de défense, ou reflétait une façon étrange de se punir lui-même. Elle repensa à comment il était maintenant et transposa son image avec celle qu'elle avait de son professeur de potion, écrivant les consignes de la potion du jour sur le tableau noir. Rogue ne serait pas séduisant, même dans mille ans, mais il semblait plus beau, intérieurement et extérieurement, que jamais Bien que sa santé ne soit pas encore au beau fixe.

_L'ironie était une chienne parfois. Sans doute le savait-il mieux que personne._

Oo°oO

Le lendemain, elle se dépêcha de revenir à la caravane, n'en pouvant plus de se poser la même question depuis la veille. Elle avait envisagé de l'appeler et de lui laisser un message, mais elle ne le mettrait pas devant le fait accomplit et de plus, elle savait très que par pure esprit de contradiction, il aurait refusé de lui répondre. Elle fut soulagée quand elle arriva et qu'elle le vit se déplacer sur son terrain, accrochant ses vêtements sur un fil à linge liée de la caravane à un arbre broussailleux les cernes en dessous de ses yeux étaient plus profonds et il se déplaçait sèchement, mais il semblait aller bien.

Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il suspendait ; Tous des vêtements Moldus qu'elle avait déjà vu, des jeans et des t-shirts, portant tous des signes évidents d'usure. Il semblait étrange qu'il porte de tels vêtements minables. Après un moment Hermione se rendit compte que c'était même étrange qu'il les lave lui-même ; Bon, elle préférait aussi laver les vêtements à la main plutôt qu'avec la magie, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un seul moment où il avait utilisé la magie. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons ; Et s'il avait perdu sa magie, aussi ? C'était possible, peut-être même probable.

« Bonjour. » Le salua-t-elle d'un ton aussi neutre qu'elle le pouvait. Il grogna simplement en réponse, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait Elle l'observa de plus près, remarquant qu'il essayait d'éviter d'utiliser sa main gauche. Sachant qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne lui propose pas son aide, elle attendit qu'il finisse avant de le suivre à l'intérieur et seulement alors elle osa lui demander doucement. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Du mieux que je peux. Ce n'était pas une crise importante cette fois. »

« Beaucoup de sorciers lave leurs vêtements à la main ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de s'approcher du sujet avec plus ou moins de subtilité.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit-il lentement, lui donnant une allure bizarre qui la laissa perplexe Elle devait admettre que c'était une question étrange, même venant d'elle.

_Tellement __subtile._ « Bon … » Commença-t-elle soigneusement, « En fait, il me semblait juste étrange de constater que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne vous ai jamais vu utiliser la magie. Votre baguette magique a été cassée dans la Cabane ... »

Ses yeux devinrent vides alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle disait. « Je l'ai remplacé dans les jours qui suivirent. » Répondit-il après un moment. « Je n'ai aucun désir de me retrouver sans défense. Et comment j'utiliser la magie ne vous regarde pas. »

« Peut-être pas, mais depuis la guerre nous sommes tous devenus trop familiers avec ce genre de choses survenant après un accès de stress ou une trop grande blessure non guérie. » Dit-elle, essayant de ne pas porter atteinte à son orgueil et de réveiller son mauvais caractère. Plutôt que de se mettre en colère, il souffla d'exaspération.

« Pas que je vous doive une explication, mais faire le ménage à la manière Moldue fait passer le temps et aide à me rappeler que je suis en apparence un Moldu. Je vous assure, si j'avais perdu ma magie à cause d'un excès de stress ou à cause de mes blessures, ça serait arrivé bien avant la fin de la guerre. Et je n'aurais pas accepté de revenir à Poudlard - une école magique - pour enseigner une matière magique si j'étais réduit au simple rang de Crackmol. » Ajouta-t-il, se moquant d'elle et lui jetant un regard de dédain.

Hermione lui jeta en retour un regard réciproque, ignorant le fait qu'il venait de marquer un excellent point. « Et bien sûr, vous êtes un homme si honnête et ouvert que je devrais vous croire sur parole ? » Demanda-t-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle le put. L'expression dans ses yeux changea, mais avant qu'elle puisse l'identifier elle se retrouva ligotée des pieds à la tête. Incapable de bouger ou même de cligner des yeux, elle le regarda fixement, mais intérieurement elle était impressionnée, bien que ça soit à contre-cœur elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir sa baguette magique qu'il maintenant pointée dans sa direction en ce moment-même. Il souriait d'un air satisfait, l'amusement très clairement visible sur son visage.

Après un long moment pour Hermione, alors qu'il semblait apparemment profiter de la vue, il donna un petit coup du poignet négligemment et la libéra. « Satisfaite ? »

Le regardant fixement, elle acquiesça avec brusquerie, autant ennuyée qu'embarrassée. « Où vous êtes-vous procuré cette baguette magique ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Chez Ollivander, bien sûr. Il est toujours le meilleur fabricant de baguette magique sur terre. Trente centimètres, bois de sorbier et cœur de dragon. » Il contempla la baguette avec réflexion. « Elle me convient mieux que mon ancienne baguette. »

« Vous avez jeté un Oubliette à Ollivander ensuite ? »

« Naturellement, ou il aurait accouru parler à l'Ordre de ma petite visite. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment sympathique de votre part. »

Il roula des yeux. « Épargnez-moi votre sensiblerie au cœur tendre. J'aurais pu le tuer. Et j'ai payé pour la baguette magique. » Fronçant les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux et demeura silencieuse pendant quelque temps. Ça faisait longtemps apparemment que Rogue n'utilisait pas la magie ; Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sortir sa baguette magique aussi vite. Il était toujours maître en sortilèges informulés, de plus. Ses réflexes n'avaient pas été altérés par le temps passé. Pas étonnant il ait réchappé de la guerre, vraiment ; il était toujours un homme très dangereux.

Dès l'instant où elle releva les yeux pour le regarder, elle le vit en train de lire un livre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le titre ou l'auteur mais elle était plutôt concentrée sur le fait qu'il portait des lunettes pour lire, quelque chose qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire non plus. D'une certaine façon, elles lui allaient.

« Vous me fixez. » L'informa-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Désolée. Je ne savais pas que vous portiez des lunettes. »

« Beaucoup de venins reptiliens affectent les nerfs optiques. » Répondit-il, tournant une page. La faisant sursauter à cause de la situation illogique, ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il lui disait ; la morsure du serpent avait affectée sa vision aussi.

« Est-ce que ça peut être guéri ? »

« Pas tout seul. Un Guérisseur pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais porter des lunettes pour lire n'est pas un trop grand inconvénient J'en ai seulement besoin quand je suis fatigué, de toute façon. Les dégâts sont légers et ne vont pas s'aggraver, tout du moins pas avant que j'atteigne un âge avancé – si on suppose que je vive assez longtemps pour ça. Ça semble à peine important de le guérir. »

« En ce qui concerne votre genou ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mettant le livre et ses lunettes sur la table. « Aussi. Ça n'a pas été trop long ; L'articulation s'est partiellement fusionnée. Sauf quelque chose de spectaculaire comme l'enlèvement et la reprise de croissance des os dans ma jambe, il n'y a rien à faire. Ça ne fait pas mal. L'articulation est assez mobile et je peux toujours monter les escaliers facilement et conduire une voiture. De nouveau, ça ne me semble pas vraiment important de le guérir. »

« Je m'étais attendue à ce que vous soyez plus remonté que ça. » Dit-elle sans arrière pensée.

Rogue semblait faiblement amusé. « Ca fait presque dix ans, Mlle Granger. Les gens changent. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qui m'était arrivé ; Je vous assure, vous m'auriez retrouvé il y a cinq ans, vous ne seriez certainement pas sortir de notre rencontre, vivante. L'état de stress post-traumatique dans lequel j'étais s'est dissipé il y a deux ans environ. »

C'était probablement vrai, je suppose. Ils avaient tous été très différents après la guerre; de tels effets prenaient du temps pour guérir. « En parlant de changement, » Dit-elle curieusement, « Vous avez dit que votre nouvelle baguette vous convenait mieux que l'ancienne ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je l'utilisais depuis que j'avais onze ans Elle me correspondait parfaitement alors, mais après j'ai mûri. Ceux de vos amis qui ont eu leur baguette brisée, ils ont du la remplacer et ont donc du se rendre compte que leur nouvelle baguette magique semblait plus forte et plus efficace que leur ancienne. Comme il est très rare qu'une personne enfant puisse toujours mettre ces vêtements à l'âge adulte, c'est la même chose pour les baguettes. Il y a beaucoup de magies différentes et celles-ci fluctuent dans le temps, quand le sorcier ou la sorcière grandit et mûrit Un exemple concret peut être le patronus. Tout le monde ne garde pas le même patronus toute sa vie. »

« Vous, si. » Dit-elle sans réfléchir alors qu'elle se maudit immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, lui jetant un coup d'œil incertain.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne semblait pas en colère ou bouleversé, seulement songeur. « Oui, pendant très longtemps. » Dit-il doucement. « Les circonstances étaient ... quelque peu exceptionnelles. » Il hésita, lui jetant un coup d'œil et regarda au loin, menant apparemment une lutte interne ; finalement il expira et continua encore plus doucement. « Néanmoins … Même moi, je peux changer. »

Elle cligna des yeux, le regardant fixement. « Vous voulez dire que votre Patronus a changé ? Ce n'est plus une biche maintenant ? »

« Ca ne l'est plus. »

« Mais ... pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que ce n'était plus nécessaire. » Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise maintenant, mais semblait toujours étonnement disposé à parler. « Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Certaines choses m'occupant l'esprit étaient en rapport avec des personnes, y compris celle qui a fait parti de mes rêves pendant bien des années et que je considérais comme mon unique amour auparavant … Lily. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire son nom. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, mais il continua à parler, luttant pour essayer d'expliquer quelque chose si intensément qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise pour lui et avec lui. « Mes actions pendant la deuxième guerre n'étaient pas entièrement pour elle, à la différence de la première. Sur ce point, j'avais en grand partie payé ma dette autant que j'avais pu. Elle... Lily ... était un - un symbole, si vous préférez, une image, une représentation ... »

« De toutes les personnes mortes à cause de vous. » Dit-elle doucement. « De toutes les personnes envers lesquelles vous ressentiez le besoin de payer une dette d'honneur. » Elle se demandait juste combien de personne étaient sur cette liste et se décida, après lui avoir jeté un regard, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas.

« Oui. »

« Alors une fois que Vol … Que le seigneur des ténèbres est tombé, votre dette a été payée, enfin autant que possible. » Dit-elle pensivement. « Alors, pourquoi votre Patronus a-t-il changé ? »

« Je pense que c'est en grande partie pour cette unique raison. Il n'y a aucune façon de le savoir à coup sûr, mais je pense que c'est ça. Sa forme actuelle est probablement ce qu'elle aurait dû être si toute cette histoire avec Lily ne s'était pas passée ; la véritable figure animale me représentant, peut-être. C'est un concept difficile à décrire. »

Elle acquiesça. « Cependant, je pense que je peux voir ce que vous essayez de dire. Mais vous avez dit 'c'est en grand partie cette raison' ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, sachant que tôt ou tard elle allait pousser les choses trop loin, qu'il se braquerait et ne parlerait plus. Il a semblé intensément et très fortement mal à l'aise, changeant avec difficulté de position et elle ajouta, « Je sais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Vous n'avez aucun besoin de me le dire. »

« Non. » Murmura-t-il. « Mais je commence à croire que je dois le dire à quelqu'un. Que ça soit vous ne me gêne pas. Comme vous en êtes sans doute consciente vous-même, il n'est pas particulièrement sain de refuser de parler de ces choses-là. Comme vous êtes aussi consciente du fait que j'ai évité ce genre de discussions la plupart de ma vie. » Malgré son admission, il s'apaisa et regarda fixement au travers de la fenêtre de sa caravane, ses yeux dans le vague, alors qu'ils furent plongés dans le silence, pendant très longtemps, attendant qu'il ne se décide à parler de nouveau ; le silence était incrusté en eux, brisé simplement par le son de la radio omniprésente. Apparemment, avoir besoin de parler et parler étaient pour lui deux choses entièrement différentes ; Tout de même, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle attendit silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette finalement à parler, regardant toujours le vide.

« Mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changé au cours des années, mais ils sont devenus plus flous, moins compréhensibles maintenant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'éprouvais. Je ne suis pas un grand expert sur le sujet, mais je sais ce que je crois être l'amour et Lily ... je ne ressentais pas ça pour elle. C'était un besoin … Je ne connais pas de meilleur mot pour définir ce que je ressens. Elle était la première, la seule qui voulait me parler sans arrière pensée. C'était même surprenant que je me sois attaché à elle si désespérément ; elle était tout ce que j'avais. Je me définissais au travers d'elle. Repensant au passé maintenant, je vois enfin comment mes réactions pouvaient être superficielles et obsessionnelles mais à l'époque, je ne m'en rendais pas forcément compte. Lily avait tous les amis qu'elle voulait elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi comme tel. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle se souciait de vous. » Dit Hermione soigneusement. Elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir pourquoi il en parlait, mais elle était plutôt inquiète qu'à tout moment, il se rende compte de ce qu'il disait et qu'il se ferme comme une huitre, ou alors qu'elle ait à le consoler, chose qu'elle ne saurait comment faire - si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il semblait plus pensif qu'autre chose et son expression était illisible.

« Oui, mais pas de la façon dont je le voulais moi, la façon dont je pensais que j'avais besoin. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, et j'en étais déjà conscient à l'époque, alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin. Cela nous a finalement séparés, peu importe ce qui s'était passé avant. Dans tous les cas, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment accepté Elle essayait constamment de me changer moi et mon caractère. Surtout pour que je devienne meilleur, bien sur, mais tout de même, vous savez ce qu'ils disent de vos bonnes intentions … » Après un moment, il parle de façon plus virulente. « Pour revenir au sujet de départ, alors, mon Patronus est resté une biche pour des raisons symboliques plutôt que pour des raisons émotionnelles. Une fois que le symbole n'a plus été nécessaire, il a changé. «

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa ceinture lentement. « Il se peut que ça ne marche pas. » L'avertit-il. « Le sort du patronus a toujours été un sort dur pour moi J'étais le seul mangemort qui pouvait en produire un et depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'en suis plus capable. Dans mes moments les plus sombres, j'ai cru que c'était parce que le sort du Patronus est un sort avec une forme définitive ; sincèrement je pense que je n'ai pas de souvenirs assez heureux pour en produire un, tout simplement. » Fermant les yeux, il se concentra. « Expecto patronum. »

Elle pouvait voir ce qu'il voulait dire. La brume argentée qui sortit de sa baguette magique semblait presque assourdie, grise et terne comparée à d'autres qu'elle avait déjà vu, y compris son propre Patronus et il se déplia lentement en une forme cohérente. Quand elle vit la forme qu'il prenait, elle explosa de rire. « C'est absolument parfait. »

Rogue roula des yeux. « L'ironie n'est pas un trait que vous avez perdu, vous aussi, Miss. » Lui fit-il remarquer alors que son patronus s'estompait.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que mon patronus changera de forme quand je vieillirai ? Il ne l'a pas fait jusque là. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible. Vous êtes encore jeune - en réalité, je ne me rappelle même pas de votre âge réel. » Admit-il. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

« J'ai vingt-huit ans. » Répondit-elle, toujours amusée par son nouveau Patronus. « Vingt ans plus jeune que vous, je pense. »

« Oui. » Dit-il. « De toute façon, vous êtes très jeune pour une sorcière. Vous allez beaucoup changer et évoluer pendant votre vie. Le patronus reflète ses changements-là parfois. Quel est la forme du votre ? » Il a demandé curieusement.

« Une loutre. » Il cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils et elle la regarda. « Vous semblez étonné. »

« C'est ... Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je me serais attendu. » Répondit-il lentement, avant de hausser légèrement des épaules. « Une forme intéressante. »

« Intéressante, comment ? » Exigea-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent tout à coup. « La loutre est un des animaux présent sur les totem amérindiens. Est-ce que vous en êtes consciente ? »

« Les Indiens d'Amérique croient qu'ils ont un animal totem qui agit comme une sorte d'esprit gardien. » Répondit-elle lentement. « Un totem change dès que les besoins de la tribu changent. Le totem est donneur de leçons. »

« Correct. » Concéda-t-il. « Chaque totem a des caractéristiques différentes. Savez-vous ce que la Loutre représente ? »

« Non. »

« Venez. » Se levant, il longea la caravane et arriva dans une petite pièce au bout. Dirigeant ses doigts le long d'une étagère, il choisit un livre, mit ses lunettes et donna un petit coup de pouce pour aller là où il voulait aller. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il commença à lire à haute voix. « 'Les Loutres éveillent la curiosité. Elles nous rappellent que tout est intéressant si nous le regardons du bon angle. Le totem de la Loutre est connecté aux énergies féminines primitives de la vie sur Terre Les éléments tels que la terre et l'eau sont présents dans la médecine que pratique la Loutre. Avec un totem de Loutre, vous devez vous rappeler de la beauté féminine, crée un espace à d'autres pour entrer dans nos vies sans idées reçues ou préjugés. La loutre enseigne que l'énergie féminine équilibrée n'est pas méchante ou jalouse, mais nous apprend ce qu'est la solidarité féminine et véhicule se crédo. La loutre exprime la joie pour d'autres ...' »

« Oh, Dieu ! » Elle riait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à parler. « C'est horrible. Est-ce que c'est vraiment écrit ? »

« Voyez par vous-même. »

« Ceci n'est pas un livre amérindien ! » Protesta-t-elle, riant toujours.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait de nouveau. « Non, il ne l'est pas. C'est un livre bizarre du Nouvel Âge traitant du Gaia et du karma ainsi que du pouvoir guérisseur des cristaux. Il vous informe aussi que si une Loutre entre dans votre vie, alors votre enfant en vous, se réveille. »

Elle perdit le contrôle encore une fois, riant sottement d'un air impuissant. « Des énergies féminines primitives. » S'étrangla-t-elle.

Il pinça une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. « Les commentaires sur la solidarité féminine sont encore plus hilarants. Ayant eut la chance manifeste d'être présent dans une pièce quand deux femmes se crêpent le chignon est quelque chose de vraiment mémorables, je peux personnellement certifier que l'énergie féminine est extrêmement méchante. »

« Peut-être qu'elles ne sont juste pas assez équilibrées. » Suggéra-t-elle en retenant sa respiration, essayant de s'arrêter de rire. « Trelawney me disait toujours que je n'étais pas assez équilibrée pour comprendre l'art qu'était la divination. » Son visage se tordit en une grimace et après un long moment, il rit aussi. Le choc interrompit le fou rire d'Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dur, d'amer, de raillant. Mais plutôt quelque chose de vraiment insouciant, un rire profond un peu éraillé à cause du manque d'exercice. Immédiatement elle se donna comme nouvel objectif de le faire rire aussi souvent que possible ; c'était un merveilleux son. C'était aussi contagieux et elle recommença à rire alors qu'elle regardait encore le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Au moment où ils réussirent tous les deux à se contrôler, ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Son visage était rougit, ses yeux brillants avec plus de vie que jamais dedans. « C'est bon, stop. » Dit-elle difficilement, lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce que disent les indiens d'Amérique ? »

En souriant légèrement en un sourire plein d'humour assez rare, il trouva le bon livre. Lisant lentement, il fronça les sourcils, écornant la page d'un long doigt. « En réalité, peut-être la Loutre n'est pas un totem si surprenant. » Murmura-t-il. « Intéressant. »

« Severus, ne soyez pas aussi exaspérant. »

« C'est naturel chez moi. » Répondit-il sèchement, refermant le livre et lui remettant. « Vous pouvez l'emprunter si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que vous le trouverez très intéressant. »

« Merci. »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que si vous l'abimez d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, vous le regretterez ? »

« Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à une personne qui aime sciemment détériorer les livres ne lui appartenant pas ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. »

« Plus tôt dans la conversation, vous avez dit que vous croyez l'amour pour être... »

Il roula des yeux. « Partez, Miss Granger. Je vous ai parlé autant que possible, aujourd'hui. » Dit-il sèchement. « Mes médicaments peuvent me rendre bavard, mais il y a des limites. »

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu réveiller mon enfant en moi. » Dit-il sarcastiquement, combattant de toutes ses forces son envie d'exploser une nouvelle fois de rire. « De plus, je pense vraiment que cet enfant intérieur rendrait dysfonctionnel mon cerveau car il serait trop en contradiction avec l'adulte à l'extérieur. Maintenant mettez là en veilleuse et rentrez chez vous. »

« Oui, monsieur le professeur Rogue. » Répondit-elle, taquine, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire, fronçant les sourcils à la place. Sortant de la caravane, elle s'éloigna, repensant à son nouveau patronus et sourit Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle put toujours voir le renard mince argenté, avec son nez retroussé, s'asseoir devant la caravane et veillant sur son maître au devant de la caravane terne.

Oo°oO

Plus tard, elle pelotonna sur le lit dans son appartement, Pattenrond, son chat, ronronnant à côté d'elle, tout en regardant le livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Il avait raison, c'était fascinant. En tournant les pages, elle chercha la Loutre comme un totem et commença à le lire pour le chat.

'_Oui, la Loutre a une façon inhabituelle de voir des choses, mais il/elle est équipé(e) d'une imagination débordante et d'une intelligence folle, lui permettant de se démarquer des autres. Souvent très percepteur et intuitif, la Loutre est une très bonne amie et peut être très attentive. Dans un environnement favorable, la Loutre est sensible, compatissante, courageuse et honnête. Laissée à sa propre survie, la Loutre peut être sans scrupules, indociles et solitaire.' »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre pensivement. « Il avait raison » Dit-elle au chat indifférent. « Ce n'est pas loin de la réalité. Enfin, à part la partie 'obscène'. » Ajouta-t-elle sèchement. « Que dit-il sur le Renard ? » Elle tourna les pages et après quelques temps, retourna à son ordinateur pour prendre des notes.

_« 'Pour une très grande majorité, l'avis culturel basé sur le symbolisme du renard parle de ruse, de stratégie, de vivacité d'esprit, de capacité d'adaptation, d'intelligence et de sagesse. Dans la culture amérindienne, le renard peut alors avoir deux interprétations. Les tribus du nord voient le renard comme un messager noble et sage. Les tribus des plaines voient le renard comme un fourbe, un escroc jouant des gens et des passions des hommes – ou encore pire, se jouant d'eux en les manipulant. D'autre parle du renard comme était quelqu'un de très attaché à son foyer, de déterminé et aimant faire ce qui est juste. _

'_Il est remarquable d'observer le renard alors qu'il chasse. Nous voyons que son corps entier est raide comme une flèche – directe et tendue à l'extrême. C'est un message symbolique destiné à nous montrer que le renard a un mental déterminée et qu'il reste concentrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 'touché sa cible', le conduisant à l'accomplissement de tous ses désirs, comme nous devons le faire. _

'_La couleur rouge du renard est représentative de l'emblème solaire. Comme l'emblème solaire en question, la couleur rouge de l'animal symbolise la passion, le désir, l'intensité et l'expression de ses sentiments. Le renard nous encourage à penser au-delà des faux semblants et d'utiliser notre intelligence de façons différentes, créatives. Le renard nous amène aussi un message en nous disant de ne pas nous contenter d'un son de cloche mais d'aller voir plus loin, de creuser plus profond. D'être conscients de nos habitudes et pourtant de choisir toujours une méthode innovante pour arriver au but fixé. _

'_Le renard est aussi un rappel pour nous, en nous disant que nous devons utiliser toutes nos ressources (visibles et invisibles) pour tendre vers nos buts. Parfois cela signifie faire appel à quelques méthodes peu orthodoxes. En outre, le renard est un signe dont nous devons faire très attention dans notre environnement. De forme mobile et incroyablement adaptable, le renard nous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas trop faire de vagues, mais qu'il faut plutôt s'adapter à notre environnement, se mélanger et utiliser notre environnement (et les circonstances) dans notre propre intérêt. _

'_Cela doit donc être évident, au travers de ce résumé, que la symbolique du renard va au-delà de que nous pouvons voir à la surface. Au contraire, le renard à une quantité incroyable de connaissance et de sagesse à partager avec nous si nous sommes enclins à toujours vouloir apprendre davantage.' »_

« J'avais raison, Pat'. » Dit-elle au chat. « C'est absolument parfait pour lui. »

En y repensant plus tard, Hermione pensa que les deux totems ne semblaient pas très différents, non plus. Tant le renard que la Loutre, ils étaient fortement intelligents, peu orthodoxes et pas toujours faciles de comprendre. Elle devait l'admettre, ces étiquettes allaient autant à elle-même qu'à Rogue. Elle aimait leurs conversations ; Ca la faisait se sentir bien de pouvoir discuter avec lui de ce concept si abstrait. Aucune de ses amies ne se serait intéressée à ça. Même ses collègues à l'école étaient rarement intéressées par des conversations intellectuellement profondes, sauf si nous parlions de leur propre matière. Au moins quand Rogue reviendrait enseigner, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler, si elle pouvait le persuader de ne pas l'éviter comme la peste.


	6. NOTE

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs,**

**Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre et il n'y en aura pas d'autres sur cette fiction. Je sais que je vous avais dis que je n'abandonnerais pas, et je n'abandonne pas, mais la vie fait que certaines fois, des problèmes s'empilent sur d'autres et ne font qu'aggraver notre situation déjà difficile. C'est mon cas.**

**De plus, l'endroit où je suis stockais mes chapitres traduis a eut un problème et je n'ai aucun moyen de récupérer mes données. Je n'ai ni le temps et le pire c'est que je n'ai plus l'envie de traduire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.**

**Je mets donc en « stand by » toutes mes traductions ("****C&O" et "****Post tenebrax, lux")**

**Le temps que tout dans ma vie redevienne normal et que j'arrive à sortir du cercle vicieux infernal dans lequel je me suis retrouvée, je ne serais plus active sur le site. Je sais que c'est brutal et je m'en excuse mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

**J'espère que vous comprenez. Sachez que je suis profondément désolée.**

**Amicalement,**

**Manelor.**


	7. NOTE 2

Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs,

Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En effet, suite à ma note 1, une lectrice m'a proposé de reprendre ma traduction, et après avoir demandé l'accord à "**Loten**", l'auteur, j'ai accepté sa proposition.

Vous retrouverez maintenant les histoires de notre cher Severus et de notre chère Hermione sur le compte de **« ****DarkSev » **… Bien sur, je continuerais à être présente mais je resterais pour le moment la bêta de la traduction, aidant **« DarkSev »** dans sa première traduction ... Quand ça ira mieux de mon côté, on verra comment on fait avec DarkSev mais jamais je ne m'imposerais, je respecte trop son travail pour ça. Sachez aussi que je ne vous abandonne pas et que les chapitres de « Confusion & obsession » vont bientôt reprendre.

Je vous vois venir et c'est légitime. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je peux continuer la traduction de « Confusion & obsession » et pas celle de « Post Tenebrax, Lux » … Et bien, c'est simple. Je ne voudrais pas mâcher le travail sur cette dernière car j'ai le souci du travail bien fait et il se trouve que j'ai encore des chapitres d'avance sur « Confusion & obsession » donc je vous les posterais dès que possible, après les fêtes probablement.

Même si j'en donne l'impression, je ne vous abandonne pas. Si j'ai accepté l'offre de **« DarkSev »**, c'est aussi dans un souci de rapidité pour vous, car je m'en voulais vraiment de vous faire attendre. Cela s'est présenté comme une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser, sachant qu'en plus, je reste quand même présente, relisant les chapitres après sa traduction et apportant ma contribution tout à fait modeste.

La suite de « Post Tenebrax, Lux » se trouve donc sur le pseudo de **« DarkSev ». **

Je reste malgré tout votre humble traductrice, et je vous demande de bien me pardonner pour mon incapacité à finir ce que j'ai commencé (ce que je déteste d'ailleurs …).

Amicalement votre,

Manelor.


End file.
